Pacar Pura-Pura
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: YEY FINAL CHAPTER UP! FINAL CHAPTER UP! FINAL CHAPTER UP! FINAL CHAPTER UP! FINAL CHAPTER UP! SELAMAT MEMBACA! MAIN PAIRING: AOAKA! CRACK PAIRING INSIDE! Enjoy reading minna!
1. Chapter 1

**Pacar Pura-Pura**

**Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke ©**** to**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ****Story **** to Me **

**Pair : ****AoAka (again)**

**Genre : humor (maybe),**** romance.**

**Warning : sho ai, garing, ooc, typo, aneh****, crossdress**** dll**

**A/N : *****nyengir* hola readers-san saya datang :3**

**Saya bawa AoAka lagi :3**

**Summary : ****Akashi menjadi pacar pura-pura Aomine. Dan si kaisar gunting rela menjadi crossdresser. Bagaimana kisahnya?**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

"Aaaarrgh!" si pemuda berambut biru tua menggeram kesal, bentonya terabaikan.

"A-aominecchi ka-kau kena-kenapa-ssu?" si pirang yang berada disampingnya takut sendiri.

"Mine-_chin_ lagi stress ya?_kraus_munch-munch." Si ungu menatap jengah pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu.

Satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka mendesah panjang."Haaaa, minna Dai-_chan_ sedang stress karena ibunya." Ucapan gadis pink itu sukses membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ibunya? Kenapa dengan ibunya nanodayo?" pemuda hijau dengan syal pink polkadot itu bertanya.

"Ibunya Dai-_chan_ menyuruhnya untuk membawa pacarnya ke rumah." Jelas Momoi –gadis pink itu, dan si biru sukses mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" teriak si biru tua, untung mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah jadi tak ada yang terganggu dengan suara kolosal si tan.

"Sejak kapan kau mempunyai pacar nanodayo."

"Kau berbohong Mine-chin?"

"Tega sekali-ssu."

"Kau anak durhaka Aomine-_kun_."

Aomine- si biru tua, merasa terpojok."Aku bilang sudah punya pacar karena jika aku berkata jujur dan bilang belum mempunyai pacar orang tuaku akan mengenalkan ku dengan putri dari sahabat ayahku. Dan kalian tau akhir dari itu? Orang tuaku pasti akan menjodohkan kami seperti di dorama-dorama! Aku tidak mau!"

Teman-temannya yang tadi memojokkannya menaruh sedikit simpati. Perjodohan itu melanggar hak asasi, pikir mereka serempak.

"Kenapa tidak berpacaran dengan Momocchi saja-ssu?" saran Kise –si pirang.

"_No way_!" sanggah Momoi cepat, diacungkannya sumpit yang bertengger manis di kotak bentonya.

"Kenapa-ssu kalian 'kan dekat." Kise masih bersikukuh dengan sarannya.

"Ka_" belum sempat gadis itu mengeluarkan kata-kata, si dim sudah mendahuluinya.

"Pertama aku tak mau mempunyai pacar cerewet, kedua aku bosan melihat Satsuki terus, ketiga aku tak mau berpacaran dengan orang yang nggak bisa masak!" Aomine menjawab dengan cepat.

**Buuuaaakk**

Sebuah tonjokan manis mengenai wajah Aomine."Aku juga tak mau berpacaran dengan orang _aho_ sepertimu." Ekspresi kesal terpampang diwajah cantiknya.

Aomine bangkit dari posisi terjengkangnya gara-gara ulah Momoi tadi. Mengusap kasar wajahnya."Sialan kau Satsuki!"

"Kau yang mulai duluan _Aho_!" si gadis tak mau kalah. Dan terjadi adu mulut antar keduanya.

"Jangan bertengkar-ssu!" lerai si pirang, namun sayang tak ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa tidak pacaran bohongan saja Aomine-_kun_?" adu mulut berhenti seketika.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsu?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsu mengedikkan bahunya."Yah, hanya menyuruh seseorang untuk menjadi pacar Aomine-kun. Tujuan utamanya 'kan hanya untuk meyakinkan orang tua Aomine-_kun_ saja bukan?"

Mereka mengangguk faham."Bisa juga nanodayo. Daripada kau harus memaksa seorang gadis untuk menjadi pacarmu. Bu-bukannya aku peduli jangan salah paham nanodayo!" Midorima –si hijau, menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kraus_kraus... daripada menyuruh gadis menjadi pacar Mine-_chin_ kenapa tidak menyuruh Kise-_chin_ atau Kuro-_chin_ untuk berpakaian seperti wanita saja?"

"Uhuk! Ohok! Murasakicchi apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu!" Kise tersedak telur dadarnya.

Murasakibara hanya melirik kearah Kise sebentar dengan tatapan malas."Memangnya ada gadis yang mau sama Mine-_chin_?"

**Jleb**

"Mukkun kata-katamu sangat sadis sekali!" teriak Momoi."Tapi ada benarnya juga sih." gadis itu mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sialan kau Satsuki!"

"Usul Murasakibara bisa digunakan nanodayo. Jadi untuk apa menggunakan gadis sungguhan... mereka pasti tak akan mau."

**Jleb** (again)

Teman-temannya ini benar-benar tidak punya perasaan. Mereka dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal semacam itu yang mampu membuat seorang Aomine Daiki pundung.

"Tapi kalau kita menggunakan Ki-_chan_ untuk jadi pacar Dai-_chan_ apa itu tidak mencurigakan?"

"Mencurigakan kenapa nanodayo? Bukannya aku kepo hanya saja daripada diam aku bertanya." Mereka mencoba maklum dengan setiap jawaban yang dilontarkan si hijau.

"Ki-_chan_ terlalu tinggi untuk seorang gadis, meskipun wajahnya cantik, bukan begitu?"

Dalam hati si pirang kini tumbuh ribuan bunga warna-warni. Terima kasih kami-sama, dia tak perlu menyamar jadi pacarnya si '_ore-sama'_.

"Kalau Tetsu-_kun_, itu juga tidak mungkin. Orang tua Dai-_chan_ sudah kenal dekat dengan Tetsu-_kun_. Jadi siapa yang akan menjadi pacar pura-puranya Dai-_chan_?"

Kuroko yang sedari tadi menahan nafas kini menghembuskannya lega. Syukurlah dia tak jadi bahan percobaan teman-temannya ini.

"Bagaimana kalau Akashi-_kun_?"

**Byuuuurrr**

Aomine menyemburkan minumannya."Kau gila Tetsu!"

"Sayangnya tidak Aomine-_kun_." Jawabnya datar.

"Aka-_chin_ ya? Hm sepertinya bisa juga, lagian dia juga cukup manis." Murasakibara menyimpulkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Tapi bagaimana cara memintanya nanodayo?"

"Kita harus bilang langsung padanya, Midorima-_kun_."

"Akashicchi menyeramkan-ssu aku tak ingin terlibat apapun dengannya." Kise menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Bagaimana Dai-_chan_, kau setuju kalau kita akan meminta bantuan Akashi-_kun_?" Momoi melirik kearah sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku saja."

Teman-temannya menatap iba kepada Aomine Daiki. Tapi ini semua 'kan semata-mata hanya untuknya!

"Pembicaraan kalian serius sekali, sampai tak menyadari kedatanganku." Mahkluk warna-warni itu menoleh patah-patah pada sosok pend_kaisar Teiko yang berdiri dibelakang mereka.

Entah karena si raja mulai coba-coba menggunakan misdirectionnya Kuroko atau mereka memang sedang fokus-fokusnya menyelesaikan(merunyamkan) masalah Aomine? Entah.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian membawa-bawa namaku, hm?" gunting itu mengincar pipi mereka!

Semuanya dia seribu bahasa. Entah kemana perginya keberanian mereka.

"Ano, Akashi-_kun_." Dewa penyelamat! Ingatkan mereka untuk membelikan Kuroko _milkshake vanila_ kesukaannya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" suara sang kaisar berambut merah itu merendah.

"Kami memerlukan bantuanmu."

"Hm? Bantuan? Katakan lebih detail Tetsuya."

"Pertama-tama bolehkah, guntingmu diamankan lebih dulu?" Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya. Namun dia tetap menurut, disodorkannya gunting merah itu.

"Kise-_kun_, tolong simpankan."

"_Ha-ha'issu_!"

Suasana berlangsung hening.

"Jadi apa yang kalian mau?"

"Mine-_chin_ ingin menjadikanmu pacar Aka-_chin_, kau mau?"

"Murasakibara-_TEME_!"

"Eh? Bukannya itu benar Mine-_chin_." Si ungu masih memasang tampang tanpa dosa.

"Benar begitu Daiki." Akashi menatapnya datar.

"Ka-ka-kau salah paham Akashi!" Aomine menggeleng cepat.

"Shintarou tolong jelaskan dengan detail."

"Ibunya Aomine menginginkan dia untuk membawa pacarnya ke rumah. Kau tau 'kan kalau Aomine tidak mempunyai pacar, jadi dia bingung nanodayo. Dia tak mau jujur karena tak ingin dijodohkan dengan putri teman ayahnya nanodayo. Lalu kami memberinya beberapa saran.

Saran kami adalah mendandani Kise atau Kuroko untuk menjadi wanita tapi ternyata itu percuma nanodayo. Karena Kise akan sangat mencurigakan saat menjadi gadis jika tingginya seperti itu. Kalau Kuroko kata Momoi orang tua Aomine sudah mengenal baik Kuroko. Lalu Kuroko menyarankan untuk memintamu menjadi pacar pura-pura Aomine nanodayo." Jelas Midorima panjang lebar. Akashi terdiam tak berekspresi.

Anggota tim basket Teiko plus sang manager memasang wajah pucat. Takut-takut jika si kapten akan meledak dan melempari mereka dengan gunting yang lain.

Menghela nafas pendek, Akashi memperhatikan satu persatu anggotanya."Aku akan membantu, tapi aku mengajukan syarat." ujar Akashi kalem.

Mulut-mulut itu menganga. Benar-benar tak menyangka dengan respon si merah."Apa itu?" Aomine yang bertanya paling awal.

"Kau harus rela menjadi budakku selama satu bulan." Aomine keringat dingin. Tidak! Tidak! Mending dia jujur pada ibunya daripada harus menjadi budak setan merah ini.

"Dai-_chan_ menerimanya!"

"AAPA!"

"_Deal_-ssu!"

"O-oi kalian jangan sembarangan!"

"Sudah terima saja Mine-_chin_, daripada kau frustasi."

"Jadi Kau dan Akashi-_kun_ hanya tinggal berakting saja."

"Masalah terselesaikan nanodayo."

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

Hahahaha saya bkin multichap lagi XD

Tapi tenang ini multichap Cuma sampe 2 atau 3 chapie doank dan chapie 2 sudah proses pengerjaan, saya usahakan tidak terlantar lagi XDD

Saya sedang semangat karena saya ingin mempopulerkan AoAka yang sangat jarang sekali di fandom KnB Indonesia. Padahal Akashi ikut juga loh kalau jadi uke u3u

Oke sekian~

Ne, minat mereview? :3

Jyaa~

**RRNRd**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pacar Pura-Pura**

**Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke ©**** to**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ****Story **** to Me **

**Pair : ****AoAka (again), bakal ada pair crack juga selain mereka tunggu dichap final~**

**Genre : humor (maybe),**** romance.**

**Warning : sho ai, garing, ooc, typo, aneh****, crossdress, Ocs**** dll**

**A/N : *****tabur bunga* saya update cepet readers-san~~ silahkan baca~**

**Oh iya Saya mengambil setting Teiko tahun ketiga jadi umur mereka sekitaran 15-16 tahun. Kalau pake usia Teiko tahun pertama terkesan masih kecil(?) gitu usianya. Oke sankyu~**

**Summary : ****Akashi menjadi pacar pura-pura Aomine. Dan si kaisar gunting rela menjadi crossdresser. Bagaimana kisahnya?**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

"AOMINECCHI kau lebih suka gadis berambut terurai atau _twintail_?" seseorang berteriak dari suatu ruangan.

Aomine yang berada di ruang tamu sedikit berpikir."Mungkin PANJANG TERURAI." Dia juga ikut berteriak.

"Kenapa nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Mungkin akan terlihat lebih dewasa kalau rambutnya terurai." Jawab Aomine.

"Tapi Aka-_chin_ akan terlihat lebih imut jika model rambutnya _twintail_." Sahut Murasakibara.

"Benar juga, tapi_"

Perkataan Aomine terputus."AOMINECCHI! Mana yang lebih kau sukai warna PINK atau PEACH?" Kise kembali berteriak.

"WARNA UNTUK APA OI KISE?"

"SUDAH JAWAB SAJA!"

"PEACH!"

"PITA atau JEPIT RAMBUT!"

"PITA!"

Dan adegan teriak-teriak itu berlangsung kurang lebih tiga puluh menit. Aomine masih terbingung-bingung. Apa yang Momoi, Kuroko dan Kise lakukan di kamar Kise. Dan lagi akan seperti apa penampakan Akashi!

"Maaf menunggu lama~" Momoi muncul paling awal. Tiga pemuda tinggi yang berada di ruang tamu itu langsung melihat kearah Momoi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan nanodayo, lama sekali." Protes Midorima

"Ara-ara apa Midorin sebegitu penasarannya dengan Akashi-_kun_?" goda Momoi, pipi pemuda hijau itu memerah seketika.

"Te-tentu saja tidak nanodayo!"

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat Aka-_chin_~"

"Sabar-ssu! Yang pasti dia sangat cantiiiiiiiikkkkk!"

"Benar begitu Tetsu?" Aomine menelengkan kepalanya.

"Un, seperti itulah." Jawab Kuroko datar."Akashi-_kun etto_ maksudku Akashi-_san_ kau boleh kesini sekarang." Si biru muda sedikit menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, sepertinya dia sedang menahan tawa.

"Tetsuya jangan tertawa, ingatkan aku untuk memberi kalian bertiga tugas 'spesial' dariku."

**GLUP**

"_Demo_ Akashicchi!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Ryouta."

"Ara-ara, kalian jangan ribut ne. Akashi-_kun_ cepat kesini!"

**Tuk tuk tuk**

Suara lantai diketuk. Ah sepertinya itu suara hak sepatu.

Membuat Aomine tak sabar ingin melihat sosok yang akan menjadi pacar pura-puranya.

**Tuk tuk tuk**

Hening.

Mata merah itu bergulir, menatap tajam tiga pemuda yang berada didepannya.

"Tutup mulut kalian bertiga, Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi. Dan jangan memandangiku seperti itu."

"_Ka-kawai_." Gumam Murasakibara. Semburat merah mengerubungi pipi Aomine dan Midorima.

"_Deshou_~" Momoi berujar ceria.

Image _kowai_ (menakutkan) Akashi hilang seketika. Yang mereka lihat adalah gadis _Kawai_ (cantik) yang tengah bersedekap.

Aomine melihat dari bawah. _Wedges_ merah pastel yang entah kenapa sangat cocok pada kakinya. Naik keatas betis jenjang itu terbalut sepasang stocking hitam. Bola mata biru itu naik semakin keatas. Aomine dapat melihat paha putih Akashi, yang memang tak terjangkau rok kotak-kota merah hitam yang dia kenakkan.

Si ace Teiko kembali menjelajahi pemandangan didepannya. Semakin naik ke atas baju lengan panjang bahan rajutan berwarna pastel memenuhi penglihatannya. Naik ke atas lagi_eh tunggu sejak kapan Akashi berdada(?), mereka benar-benar memperhatikan detail (?).

Ah sekarang mata Aomine sudah sampai pada wajah sang kapten. Sapuan _make up_ _natural_, bibir _peach_ yang kissab_ah maksudnya sangat pas dengan _make up_nya. Rambut merah yang terlihat sangat asli, tak lupa hiasan pita yang mengikat sebagian helai merah itu ke belakang.

Satu hal yang mewakili semua keindahan itu adalah Dia seorang bidadari.

"Ehem." Aomine kembali ke kenyataan.

"Sudah selesai terpesona denganku?" Akashi menyeringai.

Pipi kecoklatan Aomine kembali memerah."A-aku tidak_"

"Sepertinya menjadi budakku selama satu bulan itu akan kurang, Daiki." Salah! Salah! Dia bukan bidadari! Dia adalah setan berkostum bidadari!

"_Demo_ Akashi!" protes Aomine.

"Itu urusan nanti nanodayo, sepertinya kalian berdua harus bergegas pergi sekarang." Si hijau membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Beraktinglah sebaik mungkin~ssu."

"Hati-hati Aka-_chin_, aku mencintaimu~"

Mereka semua _sweatdrop_ kecuali Murasakibara.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_!"

**Ceklek**

"_Okaeri_ Dai-_chan_." Seorang perempuan paruh baya berambut biru menyambut mereka."Ara-ara? Apakah ini pacar Dai-_chan_?" perempuan paruh baya-ibu Aomine, mengumbar senyum hangat sembari memandang gadis di depannya.

Si rambut merah tersenyum manis."Senang berjumpa dengan anda, _baa-san_." Suaranya terdengar manis.

"Dia manis sekali, ayo masuk-masuk. Dai-_chan_ antar dia ke ruang keluarga, _kaa-san_ akan membawakan beberapa kudapan untuk kalian." Ibu Aomine melenggang pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu.

"Ha'i _kaa-chan_. Ayo masuk Aka_" telunjuk lentik itu menempel manis di bibir tipis Aomine. Mata biru itu membulat atas perlakuan Akashi padanya.

"Seiyuuko, buat akting ini _natural_ Daiki." Senyuman manis itu benar-benar menyeramkan! Aomine mengangguk nurut."Jangan sia-siakan bantuanku, ne?"

"_Go-gomen_." Bisik Aomine gemetaran.

"Are kenapa kali_ah sepertinya aku mengganggu."

Aa sepertinya ibu Aomine salah paham dengan posisi mereka!

Lihat! Siapa sih yang tak akan berspekulasi yang iya-iya jika pemandangan itu ada dihadapanmu?

Akashi berjinjit didepan Aomine. Tangan kirinya berada dibahu sebelah kanan Aomine untuk membantu menahan berat tubuhnya. Si biru sedikit menundukkan kepala. Bukan karena apa hanya saja Aomine Cuma ingin meminimalisir kontak mata dengan 'gadis' didepannya. Dia tak ingin merona karena tampilan sang kapten!

Apa persepsimu saat melihat pemandangan itu selain kenampakkan orang yang ingin berciuman?

"_Kaa-chan_ sala_"

"Biarkan saja, ini malah membuat kita seperti pasangan sungguhan." Aomine menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menguatkan mentalnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu ayo masuk."

.

.

.

"Aka-akashima Seiyuuko, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu Baa-san_." Hampir saja disalah menyebutkan nama keluarga.

"Jangan gugup begitu Sei-_chan_." Ibu Aomine tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Akashi mau tak mau ikut tersenyum."Manisnya!" dicubitnya pipi Akashi, meski tak keras sepertinya si empunya pipi sangat tak nyaman.

"_Kaa-chan_ jangan seperti itu." Protes Aomine, bukan karena ia peduli dengan pipi Akashi. Hanya saja dia takut jika pipi Akashi kenapa-kenapa, nyawanya pun juga ikut kenapa-kenapa. _Iyada_!

Dengan enggan ibu Aomine berhenti mencubit pipi Akashi."Maaf Sei-_chan_, daridulu _baa-san_ selalu ingin mempunyai seorang putri jadi sepertinya _baa-san_ terlalu terbawa suasana."

"_Daijoubu baa-san_." Diumbarnya senyum manis itu kembali.

"Calon menantuku memang yang sangat manis. Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu kalian berdua berdiri di altar pernikahan."

Eh! Aomine berjingkat, Akashi tetap tenang.

"_Ka-kaa-chan_ i-itu masih sangat lama, lagipula aku dan Seiyuuko masih dibawah umur."

"Hanya tinggal menunggu tujuh atau delapan tahun saja, itu bukan waktu yang lama, bukan begitu Sei-_chan_?"

Akashi yang saat itu sedang menikmati ochanya tersentak."_Ha-hai Baa-san_."

"Aku tak sabar menunggu waktu itu tiba~"

"_Kaa-chan_." Kesah Aomine, dia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran ibunya.

"Dai-_chan_, kau tak boleh putus dengan Sei-_chan_ apapun alasannya." Ibu Aomine terlihat sangat senang sekali sepertinya. Perasaan bersalah Aomine mulai memenuhi relung hatinya, maaf kaa-chan Daiki berbohong, batinnya. "_Meskipun dia laki-laki yang menyamar sekalipun."

**Deg**

Aomine melirik Akashi, si merah juga melakukan hal yang sama tapi lebih tajam. Selesaikan masalah ini secepatnya, lewat kontak mata mereka berkomunikasi.

**Glup**

Aomine susah payah menelan salivanya. Apa ini awal dari sebuah masalah besar?

"Ah kalian lanjutkan saja obrolan kalian, aku harus segera mempersiapkan makan malam. Sei-_chan_ makan malam disini ya." Akashi mengangguk, tak lupa diselingin sebuah senyuman.

"Daiki, bisa kita ke kamarmu?"

Aomine menoleh kearah Akashi. Tatapannya menunjukkan keheranan sekaligus ketakutan. Apa yang akan Akashi lakukan padanya! _Kami-sama tasukete_!

"Aku tak akan membunuhmu tenang saja Daiki~." Apa Akashi barusan membaca pikirannya?

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" ucap si merah lagi.

"Ba-baiklah."

.

.

.

Akashi duduk angkuh dimeja belajar Aomine, tak peduli dengan rok yang tersingkap. Tak sadarkah dia, mata Aomine tak henti-hentinya memberi perhatian pada ehem pahanya?

Ya, meski si _dim_ itu tau kalau dibalik wujud gadis itu tersembunyi sesosok titisan dari neraka. Tapi tetap saja insting seorang remaja normal yang mengijak masa pubernya tak bisa mengelak pemandangan indah dihadapannya. –**ero detected**-

"Aku tak mau terjebak dalam masalahmu lebih lama lagi."_jeda."Atau kau ingin menyuapku dengan menjadi budakku selama satu tahun, aku akan memikirkan ulang." Si merah menyeringai.

Kenapa mahkluk merah ini sangat terobsesi dengan menjadikannya seorang budak!

Kurangkah _butler_ serta _maid_ yang mendiami rumah megahnya?

"_De-demo_ Akashi, aku tak tau harus berbuat apalagi."

"Buat sebuah drama." Ucap si merah singkat.

"Drama?" si biru menelengkan kepalanya.

"Pikirkan sendiri."

"Aaargh!" Aomine mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama lagi. Sei-_chan_ ajak orang tuamu juga ne?"

"Uhuk!"

"Tentu _baa-san_." Ujar Akashi tersenyum sambil menyodorkan air minum ke Aomine dan menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar itu. Ingat ini hanya akting.

"_A-arigatou_ Sei, _Kaa-chan_ untuk apa kita makan malam bersama?"

"Untuk apalagi kalau bukan mengakrabkan keluarga dan membahas masa depan kalian. Bukan begitu _tou-san_~"

Pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi tenang menyantap makanannya kini menyunggingkan senyuman yang lebar."Berikan kami cucu-cucu yang menggemaskan."

Apa!

"_Tou-chan_ itu memalukan." Wajah tan itu memerah.

"Daiki, kau itu kenapa? Lihat Seiyuuko-_san_ dia sangat tenang dan tak mempermasalahkannya."

"Aku akan sangat senang jika semua itu berjalan lancar, _jii-san_." Akashi membuka suara, senyum yang terlihat manis dihadapan orang tua Aomine tapi senyum yang menyeramkan bagi Aomine.

Mata Aomine melotot.'Akashi-_teme_ kenapa dia malah setuju!'

"Lihat, Seiyuuko-_san_ berpikiran dewasa tak sepertimu Daiki. Kau memang ditakdirkan menjadi pasangannya."

"_Tou-chan_!"

"Daiki jangan berteriak di meja makan." Akashi mendelik kearahnya. Aomine terdiam.

"Dengan adanya Sei-_chan_ Dai-_chan_ jadi penurut, ne _Tou-san_." Sang ayah mengangguk menyetujui.

"Sepertinya pertemuan dengan keluarga harus dipercepat~."

Kiamat! Kiamat! Kiamat! Masalah semakin runyam!

Dan Akashi sama sekali tak ada niat untuk membantunya dia malah memperparahnya.

Bagaimana ini! Apa yang harus Aomine lakukan?

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Hahai readers-san XD

Jujur saya tak menyangka responnya akan sangat baik seperti ini XD

Saya kira AoAka itu tak akan bisa diterima :'

Ternyata diluar dugaan responnya sangat membuat saya terharu *peluk satu-satu*

Makasih yang udah review dan memberi dukungan ke saya :*

**Aoki, Madeh18, LiaZoldyck-chan, Miharu, Jesper.s, Eqa Skylight, Yuu-kio, Daisy Faustian Panthomhive, Kyookies, Akashiseichan dan Rey Ai**

Makasih yang udah fav and follow :*

Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan u.u

Ngomong-ngomong, readers-san lebih suka hubungan AoAka hanya sebatas akting atau mau mereka bener-bener berlovey-dovey seperti yang diinginkan orang tua Aomine? :D

Jawab ya~~

Sedikt preview buat chapter final~~~

"_**Orang tuaku ingin bertemu dengan orang tua Seiyuuko! Bagaimana ini."**_

"_**TIDAK-ssu!"**_

"_**Aku juga tidak mau nanodayo!"**_

"_**Tou-chan Kaa-chan aku harus jujur."**_

Review lagi ya~~

Jyaa~

RRNRD


	3. Chapter 3

**Pacar Pura-Pura**

**Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke ©**** to**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ****Story **** to Me **

**Pair : ****AoAka (again), bakal ada pair crack juga~**

**Genre : humor (maybe),**** romance, family.**

**Warning : sho ai, garing, ooc, typo, aneh****, crossdress, Ocs**** dll**

**A/N : ****hahahai readerstachi :3 saya update nih :3**

**Saya sangat tak percaya saat melihat reviewny...terima kasih banyak yang sudah support saya, terima kasih saya ucapkan! Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan u.u**

**Gomen lama update T.T**

**Saya sebenerny mau update setelah ffny selesai ee tapi situs FFN malah kena blokir sma internet positif **** saya udah bingung bnget waktu itu, untung saya mendapat saran dari teman2 di grub KnB Indonesia, terima kasih atas saranny waktu itu :D**

**Masalah tentang blokir2an selesai tapi gegara males akut saya undur2, ee malah dapet tugas bnyk, Ffny terbengkalai jadinya terus saya juga sedang sibuk menyiapkan brang2 buat cosu saya, gomen T.T /nunduk**

**Sepertinya saya sudahi sesi curhatnya, oh iya ini belum final chapter, semoga suka **

**Summary : ****Akashi menjadi pacar pura-pura Aomine. Dan si kaisar gunting rela menjadi crossdresser. Bagaimana kisahnya?**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

"Sei-_chan_ kau benar-benar tak ingin menginap disini?" raut wajah wanita cantik itu meredup.

"Di rumah kita tak ada kamar kosong kaa-_chan_." Keluh sang anak.

"Kalian harus cepat menikah ne! Aku ingin Sei-_chan_ cepat-cepat tinggal disini." Kedua anak manusia itu hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Kaa-_chan_, Sei harus segera pulang." Aomine mengait pergelangan tangan Akashi erat.

**Deg deg deg**

**Deg deg deg**

Jantung itu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Kedua kaula muda itu merasakan degup jantung yang sama-sama cepat disaat yang bersamaan.

"_Baa-san_, _jii-san_ terima kasih atas hari ini." Akashi tersenyum sangat manis.

"Sering-sering kemari ya Sei-_chan_." Wanita paruhbaya itu memberi Akashi sebuah pelukan hangat penuh kasih sayang.

"_Ha'i baa-san_." Ibu Aomine melepaskan pelukannya."Permisi." Akashi membungkuk.

.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka berlangsung hening. Aomine bingung membuka bahasan sementara Akashi terlihat cuek dengan keheningan diantara mereka.

Mata biru itu melirik ke arah sosok pendek disampingnya. Entah kenapa dia terlihat sangat anggun. Rambut palsunya terbang karena hembusan angin malam yang menerpa mereka. Si _tan_ sempat berpikir kenapa si kaptennya tak buru-buru melepas kostumnya?

Tidak mungkinkan kalau dia akan terus bertahan dengan pakaian seperti itu?

"Emm ano Akashi." Tak tahan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menggila dipikirannya akhirnya si biru tua memutuskan untuk bertanya. Akashi hanya meliriknya, seakan tatapannya sudah mewakili kata 'apa'."Kenapa kau tidak mengganti bajumu?"

"Kau mau aku menggantinya didepan orang tuamu dan akting bagusku terbongkar, Daiki." Jawabnya ketus.

"Bu-bukan begitu ma-maksudku kenapa kau tak mencari tempat untuk mengganti bajumu?"

"Bajuku tertinggal di tempat Ryouta, lagipula aku tak mungkin menggantinya ditempat umum. Apakah lucu jika kau masuk ke toilet wanita dan keluar menjadi pria?"

"Pfft." Aomine terlihat menahan tawanya. Benar juga ya, Akashi kan masih dalam wujud seorang gadis.

"Jangan tertawa Daiki!" Akashi mengeluarkan gunting dari balik saku roknya.

Aomine kincep."Ja-jadi kita ke apartemen Kise?" Akashi mengangguk.

Ah lihatlah mereka. Jalan berdua saling beriringan. Yang satu lumayan tampan, yang satu cantik imut. Orang akan melihat mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih yang membuat iri.

.

.

.

"Jadi Aomine-_kun_ ada apalagi?" pemuda biru muda itu memulai topik saat mereka bertujuh telah duduk di atap sekolah. Sepertinya sudah jadi sebuah tradisi semenjak si _dim_ mempunyai masalah. Mereka akan berdiskusi bersama di atap sekolah.

"Orang tuaku ingin bertemu dengan orang tua Seiyuuko! Apa yang harus aku lakukan!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Pikirkan sendiri Daiki, aku hanya menjadi artis disini." Ujar si merah yang tak ada rasa peduli sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau menyetujuinya kemarin Akashi, setidaknya kau tolak saja."

"Aku hanya membuat semuanya natural." Ucap si kapten santai sambil membuka bentonya.

"Ta-tapi masalahku semakin rumit saja." Si _dim_ pening bukan kepalang. Ide menjadikan Akashi sebagai pacar pura-puranya adalah musibah!"Aaarrrgh bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan!" Aomine menatap nanar kearah teman-temannya.

Midorima berdeham."Lebih baik kau ceritakan dari awal nanodayo."

Teman-temannya mengangguk menyetujui. Dan Aomine pun menceritakan dari awal dimana ibu dan ayahnya sangat merespon baik kehadiran Seiyuuko hingga acara masa depan yang ingin dibahas dengan orang tua Seiyuuko. Tentu saja dia juga mem_filter_ ceritanya, tidak mungkinkan dia menceritakan bahwa paha Akashi menggodanya, bisa dibunuh dia.

"Ne, Aka-_chin_ apa kau akan menikah dengan Mine-_chin_?" nada malas si surai ungu membuat si _dim_ terpekik.

"Tentu saja tidak Atsushi, kenapa memangnya?"

"Tapi menurut cerita Mine-_chin_ kau menyetujuinya, aku sedih Aka-_chin_." Si ungu memasang raut sedih.

"Itu hanya akting Atsushi." Akashi menghela nafas, menenangkan bayi besar memang susah.

"Aku juga mau Aka-_chin_ pura-pura jadi pacarku. Kalau Aka-_chin_ jadi pacarku boleh 'kan aku mencium Aka-_chin_?" Murasakibara mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Akashi yang duduk disampingnya, mengabaikan _bento_nya.

"Tidak boleh Atsushi." Akashi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hng, kenapa? Apa ini gara-gara Mine-_chin_ terus menatap kita sambil meremas sumpit."

Benar saja, ternyata sejak adengan MuraAka berlangsung, mata biru itu tak berkedip sama sekali. Entah apa yang dipikirkan si dim hingga sumpit malang di genggamannya menjadi korban penyaluran emosinya.

"Dai-_chan_ cemburu dengan Mukkun!" Momoi heboh sendiri.

"Diam Satsuki! A-aku hanya sedang memikirkan rencana untuk menolak permintaan orang tuaku." Elak Aomine dengan wajah memerah, dia salah tingkah!"Dan aku masih normal, ingat itu!"

"Aominecchi kau bilang kau normal tapi waktu melihat Akashicchi nge_cross_ wajahmu merona!" si pirang menambahi tak peduli dengan aura kelam yang menguar disekitar Aomine.

"Aomine belok nanodayo."

"Bukankah Midorima-_kun_ juga merona waktu itu."

_Shit_!

Wajah si hijau memerah samar, si biru muda yang sedari tadi khidmat menikmati makan siangnya tak ia sangka malah mengeluarkan argumen yang membuat terpojok. Dalam hati dia mengumpat.

"Apa maksudmu Kuroko!"

"Aku juga merona kemarin, habis Aka-_chin_ sangat cantik." Tanpa diminta Murasakibara mendeklarasikan dirinya sendiri.

"Wooh! Apakah akan ada cinta segi empat diantara mereka? Dan siapa yang akan mendapatkan cinta dari Akashi-_kun_? Terus ikuti kisahnya! Tetap di _cutter_ investigasi (?)."

"Jebreeett-ssu percintaan segi empat! Apakah mereka akan mencetak _score_ dihati Akashicchi? Jangan lewatkan liga perebutan hati Akashicchi tetap di gunting _sport_ (?)."

Mendadak Momoi dan Kise kerasukan _presenter_ gosip dan komentator bola.

"Kalian berdua kenapa sih!" protes si _dim_.

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan Aka-_chin_ padamu Mine-_chin_." Dengan tatapan posesif si ungu merengkuh tubuh kecil yang terlihat tak peduli dengan perdebatan konyol teman-temannya.

"Ternyata Mukkun telah mengibarkan bendera perang pada Dai-_chan_!" Momoi kembali dengan logat _presenter_ gosipnya. Dia memandang dramatis kearah teman-temannya.

"Aku sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini nanodayo! Jangan melibatkanku." Midorima memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sepertinya Midorimacchi menyerah sebelum berperang bung. Benar-benar tidak _gentle_."

"Diam Kise! Aku memang tak terlibat dalam masalah bodoh seperti ini nanodayo!"

Akashi hanya menghela nafas. Dia sudah lepas dari rengkuhan raksasa Teiko yang kini tengah sibuk mendeklarasikan bahwa Akashi adalah miliknya dihadapan Aomine.

"Ne, Akashi-_kun_." Suara tiba-tiba itu membuat nasi disumpit Akashi terjatuh. Dia kaget, namun masih terlihat tenang.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanyanya kalem.

"Menurut cerita Aomine-_kun_ tadi, kau telihat sangat menikmati peranmu."

"Begitukah?" Akashi kembali menikmati _bento_nya.

"Kau hanya akting apa kau benar-benar menginginkan peranmu Akashi-_kun_?"

"Uhuk! Te-tentu saja aku hanya akting Tetsuya."

"Hanya dengan bayaran Aomine-_kun_ menjadi budakmu selama satu bulan? Tidak biasanya Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko menatap bola mata merah itu datar. Sedikit dia melihat bola mata Akashi bergulir resah.

"Aku sudah menaikkan penawaran pada Daiki, dia akan menjadi pelayanku selama satu tahun." Akashi berujar santai.

"Padahal kau 'kan mempunyai banyak _butler_ dan _maid,_ Akashi-_kun_ kenapa repot-repot menyuruh Aomine-_kun_?"

Akashi menghela nafas panjang."Lalu apa kesimpulanmu Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-_kun_ kau tertarik dengan Aomine-_kun_, bukan begitu?"

Anak buahnya ini benar-benar merepotkan."Temukan jawabanmu sendiri Tetsuya." Seringai tipis terlihat diwajah tampan si merah.

"Satsuki! Kise! Jangan memperburuk masalahku aku meminta bantuan kalian untuk rencana makan malam besok sabtu malam! Apa yang harus aku lakukan!" suara frustasi lagi-lagi terdengar. Kasihan sekali kau Aomine.

"Hm." Momoi mengambil pose berpikir. "Diantar kita harus ada yang pura-pura menjadi orang tua Akashi-_kun_."

"Siapa?" tanya Aomine.

"Tetsu-_kun_ tidak mungkin. Aku juga tidak mungkin."

"Lalu?" si tan menelengkan kepalanya.

"Tinggal menyuruh Ki-_chan_ jadi ibunya dan Midorin jadi ayahnya. Masalah selesai!" gadis pink itu berujar ceria.

"TIDAK!" teriak Kise.

"Aku juga tidak mau nanodayo!"

"Kumohon Midorima, Kise aku akan melakukan apapun untuk ini." Untuk pertama kalinya sang '_ore-sama_' memohon.

"Midorin, Ki-_chan_ apa kalian tega membuat wajah Dai-_chan_ semakin jelek seperti ini?" Momoi memasang wajah polos sambil menunjuk Aomine.

"Satsuki jangan mulai!"

"Aku kan hanya membantu Dai-_chan_."

"Sekali tidak mau tetap tidak mau nanodayo, apalagi harus dipasangkan dengan mahkluk cerewet seperti Kise."

"_Hidoi na_ Midorimacchi, aku juga tak mau beradu peran denganmu."

"Shintarou, Ryouta." Suara dalam itu membuat si hijau dan kuning begidik ngeri."Kalau kalian bergabung masalah ini akan segera selesai. Dan Daiki akan melakukan apapun untuk kalian. Bukankah itu tawaran yang lumayan?" kali ini Aomine yang begidik, rupanya dia salah berbicara.

Si pirang tampak berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian senyumnya cerah."Setelah ini selesai Aominecchi harus kalah saat_ one-on-one_ denganku-ssu dan harus direkam terus di_upload_ di _yu*tu*e_, bagaimana?"

"Ha? Tidak mau!"

"Daiki jangan mempersulit masalahmu." Ujar Akashi dingin.

"Ba-baiklah."

"Shintarou apa tawaranmu?" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Bukannya aku ingin meminta imbalan nanodayo, hanya saja aku harus bersifat adil (?)." Midorima memalingkan wajahnya."Tawaranku cukup mudah nanodayo, kau hanya perlu membelikanku _lucky item_ selama satu bulan."

Aomine bangkrut!

"Aku juga mau ikut membantu Mine-_chin__munch_munch."

"Mukkun bisa jadi kakeknya." Murasakibara mengangguk malas.

"Tawaranku_" kalimatnya terpotong teriakan Aomine.

"Aku tak menawarimu Murasakibara-_teme_!"

"_Mine-_chin_ tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Aka-_chin_." Kilatan mata posesif Murasakibara terlihat jelas.

.

.

.

"Anak kita berumur sama tapi kalian masih sangat muda ya hahaha." Setelah selesai makan malam mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan di ruang keluarga."Ngomong-ngomong rambut kalian warna-warni yah."

Ehem 'wanita' pirang itu gelagapan, dia harus menjawab apa."Hahaha...i-itu...sa-salahkan suamiku yang pada saat aku mengandung dia mengajakku melihat lampu lalu lintas. Dia berkata kalau keluarga kami akan semakin berwarna jika anak kami berambut merah hahaha."

"Benar begitukan, suamiku." disikutnya Midorima yang sepertinya menahan geli karena kumis tebal disekitar hidungnya. Salahkan Momoi yang memasangkan kumis palsu ini.

"Be-begitulah nanodayo." Dia ingin bersin sekarang juga.

"Hahahaha unik sekali." Gelak tawa ibu dan ayah Aomine, diiringi tawa canggung para pasangan pura-pura.

Sang kakek yang berpenampilan bijak dengan hakama ungu serta helai-helai yang nampak putih tak lupa kumis tebalnya memandang sang 'cucu' yang duduk tenang di depannya."Uhuk...uhuk...cucuku akan sangat cantik dengan balutan baju pengantin." Akting yang sangat natural! Mata Aomine melotot.

"Anda benar Atsushi-_san_, Seiyuuko-_chan_ akan sangat cantik dengan baju pengantin." Tuh kan ayahnya jadi ikut-ikutan!

"Sebenarnya aku kurang setuju dengan perjodohan ini nanodayo. Putri kami masih terlalu kecil untuk diajak membahas tentang masa depan nanodayo."

"Iya-_ssu_ Seicchi masih terlalu kecil, dia bahkan belum bisa mengambil toples kue di rak atas sendiri fufufu." Ah sepertinya Kise sudah mulai menjiwai sosok seorang ibu. Lihat saja dia bahkan tak gentar gegara pelototan mata Akashi dan aura membunuh dari si merah.

Aomine yang disamping Akashi hanya menahan tawa. Dalam benaknya, pemandangan Akashi yang sedang berjinjit-jinjit menggapai toples kue. Ah pasti sangat manis.

"_I-i-itte_!"

Jemari ramping itu sudah bersarang manis dipinggang Aomine."Jangan tertawa." Ucapnya dingin.

"_Go-gomen_." Nyali Aomine hilang seketika.

"Bagaimana Daiki?"

Si _tan_ menoleh pada orang tuanya dengan tatapan bingung."Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Kau tak mendengarkan kami Dai-chan? Ah pasti dipikiranmu hanya ada Sei-_chan_, dasar!"

Wajah Aomine memerah padam."_Kaa-chan_ ka-kau bicara apa?"

"Fufufu anak muda jaman sekarang." Imbuh Kise, sedangkan Midorima ehem sang suami pura-puranya hanya cengoh melihat kelakuan sang istri ilegal (?).

"Kalian akan segera bertunangan." Mata biru dan merah itu rasa-rasanya akan keluar dari rongga matanya.

"APA!"

"Ryouka-_san_ sudah memberi izin." Ibu Aomine tersenyum lebar.

Dua sejoli itu lantas memandang tajam pada sosok kuning yang seolah mengatakan 'maaf maaf aku salah bicara' lewat tatapan melas dari biner coklat emas itu.

"_Ka-kaa-chan_ boleh kami bicarakan empat mata, hanya aku dan Seiyuuko." Aomine berdiri, Akashi ikut berdiri.

"Dai-_chin_ jangan kau apa-apakan cucuku." Dasar kakek _lolicon_ (?).

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di kamar Aomine. Buru-buru si biru memikirkan berbagai rencana untuk menolaknya tanpa membuat orang tuanya kecewa. Dia mondar-mandir kesana kemari, berharap sebuah rencana datang. Sedangkan sosok yang lain duduk anteng diatas tempat tidur Aomine. Sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk membantunya.

Bagaimana dia menolak permintaan orang tuanya. Disatu sisi dia menyesal karena membohongi orang tuanya disatu sisi dia tak mempunyai jalan lain.

"Akashi, bagaimana kalau kau yang menolaknya? Katakan pada orang tuaku kau tak tertarik padaku."

"Sebegitu bodohnya kah otakmu Daiki. Mana ada orang yang sudah pacaran tiba-tiba dengan mudahnya mengatakan tak tertarik pada pasangannya. Kenapa kalau tak ada ketertarikan mereka bisa berpacaran."

"Arrrgh lalu bagaimana!" Aomine mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Buatlah penolakan yang logis."

"Misalnya?"

"Misalnya kau menyukai laki-laki dan tak tertarik pada gadis."

Mata Aomine melotot. "Orang tuaku bisa membunuhku." Teriaknya."Dengan bodohnya aku memilih laki-laki padahal ada gadis cantik didepa_"

Ooopss sepertinya ada yang tak sengaja mengungkapkan isi hatinya."Ma-maksudku_"

"Ketahuilah Daiki aku ini laki-laki." Ucap Akashi sinis.

"Aa-aku salah bicara." Wajah tan itu memerah padam."Bagaimana kalau kau yang tidak suka dengan laki-laki."

"Kau meminta Seiyuuko lesbi begitu?" Aomine mengangguk antusias.

"Tidak mau." Sanggah Akashi cepat."Itu akan menghancurkan _image_ manis Seiyuuko dimata orang tuamu." Aomine melongo. Memangnya apa pentinya _image_ Seiyuuko bagi Akashi diakan hanya tokoh peranan Akashi. Itu membuat Aomine menaruh curiga padanya.

Ditatapanya lekat Akashi."Seiyuuko 'kan hanya orang fiktif yang kita buat, orang itu bahkan tak nyata, kenapa kau terlalu mementingkan imagenya Akashi?"

"Jangan-jangan kau_" Akashi menahan nafas. Baru kali ini dia merasa terpojok, baru kali ini.

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

"Jangan-jangan kau juga menyukai Seiyuuko!" tunjuk Aomine bodoh.

Suka? Pada dirinya sendiri? Maaf tapi dia belum gila!

"Bo-bodoh!"

Eh tunggu, sepertinya Aomine tadi mengatakan sesuatu yang agak janggal untuknya. Dia menyisipkan kata 'juga' pada pernyataannya. Mungkinkah?

_Blush_ pipi porselen itu merona tipis. Gila! Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa pipinya memanas. Si _dim_ itu juga belum menjauhkan wajahnya. wajah mereka berada dijarak yang tak wajar. Hanya sekitar lima puluh centi.

"Ja-jangan dekat-dekat Daiki!" Akashi memalingkan wajahnya.

**Kriet**

"Dai_a-are...ka-kami mengganggu kalian?"

"Astaga!"

"_Kaa-chan_! Ka-kami tak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Si-silahkan lanjutkan, Ryouka-_san_ biarkan mereka ne?"

"Ta-tapi_"

**Blam**

"Mereka salah paham!" Aomine berteriak frustasi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Akashi menghela nafas."Wajar, posisimu seperti memperkosaku." Jawabnya datar.

"Ma-maaf." Aomine berdiri dengan gugupnya. Dia tak sadar kenapa posisinya jadi sangat ambigu. Kedua tanganya berada disisi ranjang. Akashi berada diantara tangannya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Dia bahkan tak tau bisa berada diposisi seperti ini.

Namanya juga orang gugup adegan sinetron _slow emotion_pun terjadi. Lihat-lihat. Entah sengaja atau tidak posisi mereka sekarang adalah_

**BUUK**

"_Itte_."

Dari _sound efect_nya pun kita dapat menerka-nerka adegan apa yang terjadi. Yup, Aomine pun jatuh diatas perut Akashi. Dan Akashi yang memang fisiknya tak mampu menahan tubuh besar Aomine pun jatuh terlentang diranjang Aomine.

Ah cukup posisi ini sudah sangat ambigu!

Hei hei kalian berdua cepat ke posisi awal! Jangan malah keenakan dan saling pandang seperti sinetron sinetron ratusan _episode_! Ini terlalu mendramatisir.

**SKIP**

"Ehem maafkan aku." Aomine menunduk malu. Sementara Akashi tengah merapikan baju dan wignya. Sangat berantakan jika kalian tanya. Tenang-tenang mereka tak melakukan apa-apa kok. Karena Akashi juga tau sebenarnya ada dua mahkluk yang sibuk mengintip mereka dari luar.

"Kau bertindak asusila padaku!"

**Ding**!

Dan Akashi dengan cantiknya berperan seolah-olah dia muak dengan kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak ada maksud melakukan itu." Kata-kata Aomine terdengar natural.

"Apakah itu cukup?" peran yang hebat, ia harap Aomine dapat mengimbanginya.

"A-aku akan bertanggung jawab!" ucap Aomine lantang. _Dim_ bodoh! Kalimatnya barusan akan membuatnya semakin tak bisa lepas dari sandiwara konyol ini.

**BRAAK**

"Jangan bertengkar-_ssu_!"

"Dai-_chan_ apa yang kau lakukan pada Sei-_chan_!"

"Daicchi cepat tanggung jawab!"

Tunggu kenapa Kise jadi ikut-ikutan bertingkah seperti ibunya!

Ah sepertinya masalah ini tak akan berakhir singkat. Drama telenovela ini akan lama menemukan endingnya. Apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan? Pacarankah? Putuskah? Atau tunangankah? Atau bahkan menikah dan mempunyai banyak anakkah?

Entah saya sebagai narator juga masih bingung. /plak

**To Be Continue**

**Dengan banyak pertimbangan saya memutuskan untuk menunda final chapternya :3 **

**Dan menurut vote dari review, AoAka disini akan menjalin hubungan serius :3**

**Big thanks to Akashi Aoi-desu, Vanesa234, Eqa Skylight, Letty-Chan19, akashi seika, Guest, Sakazuki, .5, Aoki, Rea Sandaimi, jesper.s, HappyHeichou, madeh18, Sei, Sabrina Tarina, Kyookies, Yuu-kio, miniReeto, Yukino-a, Mato-san, akashiseichan, Akashiki Kazuyuki, Daisy Faustian Panthomhive, nyanchi maru, Miyucchi, Shaun the Rabbit, Erry-kun, Neko-Kucing Ganteng. Gomen nggak bisa balas review satu2 krn keterbatasan saya u.u  
**

**Dan readers yang sudah fav, follow, visit and view fanfic saya :D**

**Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan u.u**

**Mohon kerjasamanya ^^**

**Salam Manis**

**RRNRd **

**Oh iya happy birthday Kisecchi (peluk cium) ini aku kasih Midorin dirawat ya! /dibunuh Takao**

****Ok sudah saya hanya ingin mengatakan itu /kabur****


	4. Chapter 4

**Pacar Pura-Pura**

**Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke ©**** to**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ****Story **** to Me **

**Pair : ****AoAka (again), bakal ada pair crack juga selain mereka tunggu dichap final~**

**Genre : humor (maybe),**** romance.**

**Warning : sho ai, garing, ooc, typo, aneh****, crossdress, Ocs**** dll**

**A/N: Hola! Gomen saya ngaret updatenya DX saya banyak tugas dan ujian DX**

**Oh iya, ini balasan reviewny, gomen yang chapter 3 doank DX**

**Review-review:**

Aomine: oiii kenapa gue bisa ada di sini, dan lagi kenapa ada Akashi di sini! Kokoro ini lelah jika harus bersanding dengannya tiga chapter dan sekarang dipojok review juga! /histeris

Akashi: Daiki, sepertinya kau sudah siap mati dengan penuh lubang di badanmu.

Aomine: /begidik

Narin: oooiii kalian ini mau merit kenapa pada ribut sih, lagian tugas kalian berdua Cuma bales review kok!

Aomine: kenapa nggak lu aja bakauthor!

Narin: sibuk ama tugas om, jyaaa~ /kabur

Akashi: baiklah sesuai mandat si Author, kita berdua akan membalas review para reader.

Aomine: kita? Loe aja kali gue enggak

Akashi: korosu! Ehem kita mulai /ambil skrip. ** .5 **silahkan nikmati chap 4. **Rey Ai **dengan sangat terpaksa aku jawab 'iya' hubungan aoaka serius di sini, ah dengan Tetsuna ya sepertinya itu ide bagus, Author! Lu wajib menuhin permintaan dia bkin Akafem!Kuro /khilaf.

Aomine: oiii gue juga mau bales! **Neko-Kucing Ganteng** ohohoho tentu Daiki yang menang! /spoiler. Next, **jesper.s** itu kerjaanny si satsuki, Midorima bapak-bapak banget kalau kau mau tau ;)

Akashi: **Kyookies** Atsushi hanya bertugas memerankan sesuai skrip /blush. **Eqa Skylight** sebelum dia menyentuhku dia akan mati duluan.

Aomine: ooii jangan serius gitu, gue Cuma artis tanpa pamrih di sini(?), **sakazuki** lanjutkan posisi ambigunya juga kali ya /ero. Lanjut, **AzuraLunatique** haaa salah gue apa maaakkk, gue nggak jadi anu-anu sma diaaaa /nunjuk Akashi.

Akashi: aku berjanji setelah ini kau mati Daiki. Review selanjutnya, **Letty-Chan19** aku imut? /masang tampang horor. Shintarou dia terlalu tsundere untuk mengakuinya. Hmmm Tetsuya ya? Mungkin dia akan jadi selingkuhanku. **Aoki,** seperti yang aku katakan Atsushi hanya akting dan sepertinya terbawa suasana, Shintarou hanya menaruh hati pada si mata elang di masa depan.

Aomine: **Erry-kun**, Kise emang emak-emak selalu :P. **Miyucchi**, ohohoho makasih semangatnya beb /desh.

Akashi: **KekeMato2560**, ini ulah otak eror si author, dan aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menyiksa Daiki lebih kejam lagi. **Akane,** rated M! Aku tak akan pernah mau disentuh si dim!

Aomine: hei kita harus profesional, kalau si bakauthor ganti rated M ya kita harus 'anu-anu' /grin.

Akashi: Rated M dengan genre crime dengan senang hati aku akan membunuhmu.

Aomine: a-aku hanya bercanda. Ki-kita lanjutkan **Akashiki Kazuyuki**, what gue bodoh kenapa lagi! Gu-gue nggak ngapa-ngapain Akashi sungguh ini murni adegan sinetron yang sering dipantengin bakauthor! **ABNORMALholic,** ehem tanda-tanda itu Cuma ilusi jangan percaya, mereka bertiga emang udah gila dari dulu /dilempar bola basket.

Akashi: **Yuukio**, semoga chap 4 memuaskan. **Soraya31Hikari**, author emang tukang php, Daiki emang bodoh, dia juga nggak peka, terima kasih atas rasa simpatimu, what aku ikut bodoh? **Akashiseichan **udah dari rahim si Daiki bego, he? Persepsi itu berlebihan.

Aomine: wkakakaka jadi ternyata lo cinta ama gue gegara kepolosan gue?

Akashi: polos? Bego iya.

Aomine: cih. **FuuYuu**, Akashi crossdress lebih enak dipandang :3 /liatin paha Akashi, MidoKise emang terlahir jadi bapak ibu rempong :P, tenang bakal gue sampein ke bakauthor buat bkin ending yang nggak mainstream. **Guest**, nikah ama dia? Gua pasti mimpi masuk neraka!

Akashi: kau benar-benar ingin cepat mati Daiki. **Derherher,** terima kasih atas pujiannya si author pasti udah melayang gegara pujianmu, tentang lampu lalu lintas itu bukan ide murni si author /buka aib. **DevilFujoshi,** (no comment).

Aomine: wooohh calon istri gue speechless, siapin aja salam tempel buat selusin cucu nek! **Shizuka Miyuki,** wahahaha dan gue yang berhasil ngejadiin dia uke manis, Kise ama Murasaki terlalu menikmati peran. **Megacchi Nadodayo**, yang moe itu Seiyuuko bukan Akashi, Murasakibara untukmu Seiyuuko untukku :3

Akashi: ngimpi! **Kurobas,** aku sama sekali tak berjiwa uke dan aho menjadi semeku itu mimpi buruk di masa depan. **Mizukinokawaii, **maaf updatenya sangat lama si author sedang gila dengan tugas kuliah, harap maklum.

Aomine: next!

Akashi: udah habis Aho! Terima kasih atas review kalian semua, sekian.

Aomine: kalo begitu, Enjoy reading, jangan pingsan dengan ketampanku! /jleb /ditusuk gunting.

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dai-_chan_, Sei-_chan_ apa yang kalian lakukan!" pekik ibu Aomine."Kalian masih belum cukup umur!"

"I-ini kecelakaan _Kaa-chan_!" Aomine gelagapan, dia seakan dipojokkan oleh tiga orang di depannya ini.

"Seicchi, _daijoubu ka_? Daikicchi tak melakukan apa-apa padamu kan?" Kise ehem maksudnya mama Ryouka bertampang panik, sambil memeriksa setiap jengkal badan ehem putri ilegalnya.

"Di-dia menyeramkan _kaa-san_." Ekspresi Akashi membuat Kise membulatkan matanya. Apa-apaan itu ekspresinya seperti anak anjing yang terbuang.

"A-aku tak melakukan apa-apa sungg_aaa _i-itte_!"

"Jelaskan pada ayahmu Daiki."

Aomine dengan sangat tidak elitnya ditarik telinganya oleh sang ibu. Sementara di depan mereka Akashi tengah menunduk dalam dengan Kise yang merangkul bahunya. Akting mereka sangat natural!

Dengan penjelasan yang benar-benar seadanya Aomine menjelaskan kepada ayahnya. Akashi masih menunduk, apa dia sudah bertindak keterlaluan? Tapikan Akashi tau sendiri semua itu karena kecelakaan. Atau ini hanya akting Akashi semata?

"Aku tak ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini." Kata-kata datar itu terlontar dari bibir Akashi.

"Daiki! Cepat lakukan apapun, _kaa-san_ tidak mau tau, pokoknya kalian tidak boleh putus!" ibunya berbisik dengan nada mengancam tepat di telinga Aomine, dan itu membuatnya begidik.

"Ta-tapi _kaa-chan_." Raut Aomine memelas.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, kalau perlu kau sujud dihadapan Sei-_chan_ sampai dia memaafkanmu. _Kaa-san_ tak mau menyia-yiakan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan menantu cantik, imut dan sopan seperti dia, titik." Ibunya semakin ngotot saja."Cepat minta maaf padanya." Untuk kali ini ibunya lebih menyeramkan dari Akashi.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Aomine berjalan menghampiri Akashi dan seperti yang diperintahkan ibunya, dia benar-benar sujud dihadapan Akashi."Sei, a-aku minta maaf." Dia mendongak sedikit, dan apa yang dia dapati? Ekspresi Akashi yang tampak marah. Seolah dari tatapan matanya Aomine dapat menerjemahkan kalau dia melarang Aomine untuk melakukan itu.'Jangan lakukan itu bodoh, atau masalahmu akan semakin rumit.'

Aomine balas menatapnya._'Go-gomen_, aku lebih takut pada ibuku.'

Dan Aomine bersikukuh meminta maaf pada Akashi, dan dengan sangat terpaksa Akashi maafkannya. Senyum berseri terkembang di bibir ibu Aomine.

"Aaa Ryouka-_san_, sebentar lagi kita akan berbesan ya."

Kise hanya membalasnya dengan senyum canggung.

Setelah acara yang lama dan rumit akhirnya acara makan malam selesai. Aomine mendesah panjang. Ini akan lama, pikirnya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dia ingin tidur, dia ingin bermimpi indah.

.

.

.

"Bangun Daiki, sudah pagi." Suara itu terdengar sangat lembut namun sarat akan perintah. Biner biru terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Menyipit sebentar untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ia terima. Ah pagi datang begitu cepatnya. Seingatnya ia baru saja menjatuhkan diri diatas tempat tidur beberapa menit yang lalu. Bola biru lautan itu terpejam kembali."Daiki." ah lagi-lagi suara ibunya.

"Lima menit lagi _kaa-chan_." Sahut si dark blue malas.

"Daiki!" suara ibunya mendadak tegas. Eh tunggu sepertinya ada yang salah. Sejak kapan ibunya menanggalkan panggilan 'Dai-_chan_'? Dan entah kenapa suara ibunya mendadak berat seperti suara seseorang."Sampai hitungan ketiga kau belum bangun juga..." sebuah tarikan nafas terdengar."...Lari mengelilingi lapangan tiga puluh kali!"

_Cho-cho-chotto_!

Sejak kapan ibunya menjadi tukang ancam? Takut-takut Aomine membuka matanya. Huuuwaaa ini mimpi buruk!

_Grimrapper_? _Shinikami_?

Ah tidak ini lebih buruk!

Apa sih yang kau lihat _Aho_mine?

Boleh kita mengambil sudut penglihatan Aomine Daiki? Oke baiklah.

Sosok berambut merah yang sering kita lihat, biasa. Ditangan kirinya membawa gunting, biasa. Lalu apa yang membuat Aomine memasang wajah terje_ehem terhorornya?

Hmmm apa karena penampilan sang kapten?

Memang apa salah kalau Akashi Seijuurou menggunakan daster putih berbunga-bunga? Dan menggenakan rol rambut di kanan kiri dan dibagian poninya? Dan juga menggendong gundukan yang sedikit terlihat warna biru tua yang mencuat?

Itu hanya penampilan biasa ala ibu-ibu bukan? Hmmm?

_Loading_

10%

45%

73%

99%

99,99%

Huwaaaattt demi nanas-nanasnya Miyaji! Apa itu! (ah _gomen bakauthor_ sedang diambang kegilaan)! Lanjut.

Sejak kapan si maniak gunting jadi berpenampilan **EMAK-EMAK** kayak gitu! Saya underline dan **bold **untuk menegaskan kata 'emak-emak' itu. Demi baju bikini Mai-_chan_ sejak kapan si kaisar seperti itu? Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? Ataukah dia telah dicuci otak oleh para aliens yang ingin menginvasi bumi? _Hell no_ itu sangat mengerikan!

"Daiki!" ah suara itu telah menyadarkan Aomine dari pemikiran-pemikiran _absurd_nya."CEPAT BANGUN! Kalau tidak kau rasakan sendiri akibatnya!" si merah berbalik badan dengan kaki menghentak-hentak."Dasar bayi besar!"

**BLAM**

Hei tunggu sebentar Akashi biarkan otak Aomine memproses apa yang tengah dia lihat. Sekarang dia sedang mengalami _mind shock _dan_ culture shock_. Wajar dan itu sangatlah wajar mengingat akhir-akhir ini dia terjebak drama telenovela dengan sang kapten yang _crossdress_.

"Satu!"

"Dua!"

Hiiiee! Aomine jumpalitan. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba saja terdengar orang menghitung, orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah sang kapten. Dan dia sudah paham betul hal-hal apa saja yang akan terjadi jika dia telat.

"A-aaku datang!"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah dia (Aomine), berdiri mematung didepan pintu masuk dapur.

"Miki! Kembalikan sendokku! Atau kalau tidak." Seorang bocah berambut merah bermata biru mengangkat sebuah err garpu tinggi-tinggi. Oh iya bocah berambut merah itu mengingatkan Aomine dengan wajah-wajah masa kecilnya. Sangat mirip dengannya minus rambut merah dan kulit porselen itu.

"Ini milikku!" sahut si biru bermata merah sambil meleletkan lidahnya. Nah kalau bocah ini sepertinya sebelas dua belas dengan Akashi, bedanya juga hanya warna rambut dan warna kulit. Si merah didepannya nampak sangat geram. Si bocah berkulit porselen itu menatap bocah tan didepannya dengan tatapan membunuh, garpu ditangannya tergenggam erat.

"Mika turunkan garpumu, Miki kembalikan sendok Mika kau sudah punya sendok sendiri bukan? Daiki jangan hanya berdiri disitu seperti orang bodoh!" Akashi menatapnya tajam. Apa yang terjadi padanya Tuhan! Siapa tuyul-tuyul kecil itu kenapa mereka sangat mirip dengannya dan Akashi!"Daiki! cepat urus si kembar, aku tak mau mereka merusak perabotan dapur lagi!"

Ah lupakan kebingungannya sementara. Lebih baik dia mengurus apa yang ada dihadapannya daripada dia harus mati gegara gunting Akashi yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mengancam nyawanya. Tarik nafas-hembuskan-tarik nafas-tahan-hembuskan.

"Err...Mi-mika, Miki duduklah dengan tenang." Dia sedikit gugup.

"_Demo tou-san_!"

**Deg**

_Blush_

Dia tersentak sekaligus merona. _To-tou-san_? Di-dia dipanggil _tou-san_!

Apa sudah muncul kumis diwajahnya?

"Miki, Mika turuti apa kata ayahmu."

"_Ha'i kaa-san_." Dua bocah empat tahunan itu duduk dengan tenang, menurut sekali.

"_To-can_! _To-can_!" matanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Betapa kagetnya dia saat mendapati tuyul yang lain (?) sedang duduk di kursi tinggi. Emm sepertinya itu pemandangan biasa hanya saja, dia kaget dengan apa yang bayi itu bawa.

"Hiiieee kenapa dia membawa gunting!" teriak Aomine histeris. Akashi yang sibuk dengan masakannya hanya menghela nafas.

"Seperti kau tak tahu kebiasaan Seiki saja." Sahutnya tanpa menoleh.

Aomine mengacak rambut birunya frustasi. Tadi si kembar berambut merah siapa namanya? Entah Aomine tak ingat, mengangkat garpu tinggi-tinggi untuk mengancam kembarannya. Nah sekarang bayi mungil berambut biru bermata heterokromatik biru-merah tengah memainkan gunting dengan ekspresi sangat riang gembira. _Hell you_ kenapa tampangnya malah mirip seperti psikopat! Sangatlah kontras dengan wajahnya yang imut-imut, polos tanpa dosa.

"Mmmmhh." Mata Aomine melotot saat mendapati batita itu menggulum pegangan gunting.

"Hei itu berbahaya." Reflek seorang ehem ayah memang sangat baik. Aomine merebut gunting berwarna kuning itu.

1 detik, mata besar itu berkaca-kaca.

8 detik, air mata mulai berkubang.

16 detik, hidungnya mulai memerah.

23 detik, duuuaaarr meletus balon hijau! /salah!

Si bungsu mengeluarkan suara melengking."Huuuuweeee! hueeeee!" kepalan tangan kecil itu dipukul-pukulkan diatas meja kecil."Huuuweee."

"Daiki." Akashi terlihat sedang memijit keningnya sendiri."Cepat tenangkan Seiki!"

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Aomine dengan raut bingung sekaligus panik.

"Kau ayahnya Daiki, cepat tenangkan anakmu!" ok dari sejak zaman purbakala perintah sang kapten adalah mutlak. Dengan gaya yang sangat kikuk Aomine menggendong si bayi.

"A-apa yang harus aku lakukan." Lirihnya, si bayi belum juga memberi tanda akan berhenti menangis."Hei Seiki, diamlah."

"_Ne_, _tou-san_ bukan begitu cara menenangkan Seiki." Aomine menunduk, didapatinya si merah sedang menyodorkan err gunting.

"Untuk apa gunting itu...err Mika?"

"Itu untuk menenangkan Seiki _tou-san_." Kali ini si biru menambahi dengan nada malas. Aomine Daiki sekali.

Aomine dengan ragu menerima gunting itu."Seiki memiliki ketertarikan terhadap benda-benda tajam, apa kau lupa Daiki? Bukankah Shintarou sudah memberitahu kita?" Aomine memasang wajah cengoh. Ketertarikan dengan benda tajam! Kenapa batita ini sangat horor!

Apa ketiga tuyul ini benar-benar anaknya dengan Akashi? _No way_! Kalau itu benar, berarti dia pernah 'anu-anu' dengan sosok kaisar iblis di depannya ini. Kapan buatnya? Kapan jadinya? Dan tahun berapa ini? Aaaa... _kami-sama_ kau apakan masa depanku! Teriakan pilu hati Aomine.

Dia tak mungkin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan pemuda yang menggunakan apron pink berenda-renda yang terkesan unyu itu. Ah Akashi imut juga ya. Plak! Daiki sadar dia itu setan berkostum malaikat. Dan lagi apa-apaan keturunannya ini, huh!

Apa yang dia dan Akashi lakukan sampai menghasilkan tiga mahkluk menggemaskan bin seram seperti mereka. Kenapa mereka bertiga bagaikan campuran gen antara dirinya dengan Akashi, sangat rata, sangat adil! Bahkan sifat-sifatnya pun sama.

Aaarrrggh ini membuatnya gila!

"_To-can_! _To-can_!" batita itu dengan riang kembali mengayun-ngayunkan guntingnya. Hiieee Aomine begidik, bocah ini benar-benar mengerikan!

"Biyu! _To-can_!" sekarang si batita mengarahkan gunting itu ke wajah Aomine. Sebegitu dominannya kah gen Akashi, huh!

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan!"

Gunting itu semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Bahkan Aomine bisa merasakan dinginnya besi tajam itu.

"A-a-akashi, anakmu!" jerit Aomine, namun apa yang ia dapat, Akashi malah menyeringai.

"Anakmu juga Daiki~."

.

.

.

"Uwaaaa!"

**Deg deg deg deg deg**

Seakan lari marathon beratus-ratus meter. Jantung itu berdegup sangat kencang."Hosh-hosh _yume ka_?" dengan cepat Aomine menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, masih kamarnya, dia juga masih tidur sendiri. "Haaa syukurlah." Menghela nafas lega. Ternyata itu hanya mimpi, hanya bunga tidur.

Ya, bunga tidur dari hasil pemikiranmu yang _ngebet banget_ buru-buru nikah sama Akashi iya kan? Ayo ngaku _dim_! /slap.

"Mimpi yang gila! Bagaimana bisa!" Orang bilang, jika dalam mimpimu terdapat seseorang yang kau kenal berarti orang itu merindukanmu atau sebaliknya –_smirk_-. _Dim_ ingat bukti sudah banyak, kalau dirimu ingin cepet bobok sama Akashi sampai ke bawa mimpi, ingat itu! /sewot.

Ehem kembali ke skrip.

"Aku tidak berani tidur lagi." Silahkan begadang _Aho_mine Daiki. Tunggulah matahari yang akan terbit sekitar lima jam lagi. Gunakan waktumu untuk membuat rencana agar acara pertunanganmu dengan Akashi Seijuurou dipercepat –_smirk_\- /hoi!

.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya aku tidak tidur gara-gara mimpi itu!" teriakan kolosal datang dari sebuah kamar. Ah selamat pagi tokoh utama!

Pagi sudah datang, dan penampilan sang tokoh utama jauh dari kata ganteng. Kantung mata tebal menghiasi kedua mata Aomine. Helaian biru gelap itu acak-acakan. Wajahnya sangat kusut seakan dia adalah mahkluk yang hidup enggan mati tak mau.

Dia benar-benar tidak tidur gegara mimpi bas_mimpi buruknya. Ckckck kasihan sekali, padahal mimpi itu akan sangat indah untuk dilanjutkan. Kapan sih momen yang memberimu kesempatan untuk dapat melihat si kapten Teiko emak-emak mode?

"Dai-_chan_ waktunya sarapan." Suara datang dari lantai bawah. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, itu benar-benar suara ibunya. Sekarang lupakan sejenak mimpi itu dan kembali pada kehidupan nyata.

.

.

.

"Dai-_chan_, kantung matamu tebal sekali, kau begadang?" ah inilah jiwa seorang ibu, selalu memperhatikan detail-detail sang anak.

Aomine menguap."Aku mimpi buruk _kaa-chan_."

"Mimpi buruk?" ibunya menampakkan raut wajah khawatir. Aomine mengangguk.

"Mimpi seperti apa itu Daiki, sampai wajahmu suram begitu." Kali ini suara tegas sang ayah. Jadi anak semata wayang memang begini ya, perhatian orang tua akan _full_ padamu. Bahkan untuk hal sepele sekalipun.

"Aku menikah." Rautnya horor."Aku punya tiga anak waaaa." Tambah horor.

"Loh, bukankah itu mimpi indah?" sang ibu nampak berbinar."Apa kau menikah dengan Sei-_chan_? Lalu apa anak-anakmu mirip dengan kalian?"

Aomine mengangguk, dasar terlalu polos atau terlalu bodoh."Siapa nama anakmu Dai-_chan_?" sepertinya topik ini akan terus berkembang, karena sifat kepo ibunya.

Aomine memasang raut jengah."_Kaa-chan_ kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan mimpi burukku?" dia menggerang frustasi.

"Karena itu kabar gembira untuk kita semua _Dai-chan_, mimpi itu bisa saja menjadi nyata~, _tou-san_ kita akan mempunyai tiga cucu, ah aku tak sabar ingin menggendong mereka." Ibu Aomine tambah berbinar, tak beda dengan sang suami yang memberi senyum kalem penuh harap (?).

Aomine menyesali perbuatannya, seharusnya dia tak menceritakan apa-apa pada orang tuanya. Ini malah membuat mereka tambah berharap dan Aomine mungkin saja akan terejerat pada belenggu kepura-puraan ini lebih lama lagi. Hidup memang rumit. Yang sabar ya tokoh utama.

.

.

.

"A-a-ampuuun Akashi_cchi_! Huuwaaa...Kuroko_cchi_ selamatkan aku...uwaaa! Akashi_cchi_ guntingmu nyaris mengenaiku...huuwaaaa!"

"Memang itu tujuanku Ryouta, biarkan gunting-guntingku melubangi seluruh badanmu." Seluruh _gym_ mengheningkan cipta bersama. Miris dengan keadaan sang _copycat_. Mungkin hidupnya tak akan lama lagi.

"_Matte_ Akashi-_kun_, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau sangat ingin membunuh Kise-_kun_?"

"Karena Kise bodoh." Sahut Midorima sembari menenteng rambu jalan (?).

_Munch munch_."Bukan karena itu Mido-_chin_, tapi karena Kise-_chin_ mengganggu momen AoAka yang sedang di kamar."

_Blush_

Wajah kedua korban memerah seketika.

"Atsushi/Murasakibara!"

"A-aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu-_ssu_! Aku hanya korban penarikan ibunya Aomine_cchi-ssu_!" bela si pirang yang kini terpojok di sudut gym.

"Haaaa! Apa yang Dai-_chan_ dan Akashi-_kun_ lakukan di kamar Mukkun?" jiwa _fujoshi_ si pink aktif seketika. Si ungu menggeleng malas.

"Tanya langsung saja pada si pelaku tindak asusila _nanodayo_." Si _megane_ melirik pada Aomine yang mematung dibawah _ring_.

"Midorima-_teme_! Apa maksudmu pelaku tindak asusila, aku tak melakukan apa-apa pada Akashi!" bela Aomine.

"Jadi Dai-_chan_, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa sungguh, kau tanya saja pada Akashi."

"Dia nyaris memperkosaku." Jawab Akashi datar. Aomine membelalakan matanya.

"A-aku tida_"

"Mine-_chin_ aku akan membunuhmu." Aura Murasakibara mengelam.

"Aomine-_kun_ selain kau jadi anak durhaka ternyata kau juga penjahat kelamin."

**Ohok**!

Kata-kata itu mengena indah di _kokoro_ Aomine.

"I-itu semua murni kecelakaan! Akashi, aku tak ada niat untuk me-me-memperko-kosamu, su-sungguh!"

"Aku tak mempermasalahkan kejadian itu." Gym hening, hanya deru nafas Kise yang tersenggal.

"Lalu?" para mahkluk warna-warni meneleng kompak.

"Sebenarnya aku berterima kasih pada Ryouta karena telah menyelamatkanku dari tindak asusila_" mata merah tajamnya menatap Aomine.

**Glup**. Aomine menelan ludah susah payah."Lalu kenapa kau mengincar Kise-_kun_, Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi menahan nafas sebentar."Ryouta telah mempermalukan Seiyuuko di depan kedua orang tua Daiki."

Koor 'Ehhh?' menggema.

"A-apa yang aku lakukan-_ssu_?!" Kise kembali panik.

"Kau telah merendahkan harga diri Seiyuuko." Ucap Akashi datar.

"Memang apa yang Ki-_chan_ lakukan?" Momoi semakin penasaran dengan kejadian kemarin malam.

"Dia_" kalimat Akashi mengantung.

"Dia?"

.

.

.

"Dia bilang Seiyuuko terlalu kecil untuk menggapai toples kue di rak atas."

**Krik krik krik**

**BRUUUAAKK**

**GUBRAAK**

**GABRUUK**

Meong (?)

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara gedebukan(?). Para pendengar (GOM minus Akashi plus Momoi) saling tindih dengan tidak elitnya. Satu hal yang mereka pelajari mulai hari ini. Topik dengan kata 'kecil, mungil, pendek, kurang tinggi' itu menjadi hal yang sangat membahayakan kalau dibahas di depan sang kapten. Lihatlah sekarang sang kapten nampak sangat _OOC_ dia mengembungkan pipinya sembari memutar-mutar gunting merahnya.

'_Kawaii_.' Dua orang sekaligus memikirkan kata yang sama, siapa lagi kalau bukan si ungu dan si biru tua. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar telah terhipnotis oleh pesona _loli bin moe_nya Akashi Seijuurou.

Moment _awkward_ itu berlangsung sekitar lima menit. Tak ada yang sama sekali ingin memulai pembicaraan. Momoi terlalu sibuk membayangkan hal yang 'iya-iya'. Kuroko mulai haus (?). Kise tengah berdoa dengan khusyuk karena tak jadi merenggang nyawa. Midorima dia sibuk dengan pikiran _tsundere_nya yang menyangkal kalau Akashi _crossdresser_ tidaklah imut. Aomine dan Murasakibara masih satu pikiran, Akashi/chin tambah manis kalau sedang ngambek ternyata.

"_Etto_, Akashi-_kun_?" semua menoleh kearah si biru muda. Suara datar itu mampu menyadarkan mereka dari kesibukan pikiran mereka.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Bagaimana acara pertunangan kalian? Sudah bisa dibatalkan?"

Hening.

"Iya, bagaimana perkembangannya Dai-_chan_?"

Mata merah dan biru tua menatap kompak si pirang. Si pirang yang awalnya sudah merasa selamat dari terkaman si merah, kini kembali was-was karena ada dua mahkluk yang sangat ingin memangsanya.

"A-aku kenapa lagi-ssu?" mata Kise mulai berair.

"Kise menyetujui pertunangan Aomine dan Akashi."

"EHHH!" suara nyaring Momoi melengking.

"Maaaffkan aakuuuuu...pembicaraan ibu Aominecchi sangat menyentuh-ssu!"

"Menyentuh bagaimana Ki-_chan_?"

"Ibu Aominecchi bilang kalau dia ingin mempunyai anak perempuan-_ssu_, ekspresinya juga sangat menyedihkan, aku tersentuh-_ssu_ apalagi ibunya Aominecchi sangat mengharapkan Seiyuukocchi jadi menantunya-_ssu_, dia juga bilang kalau Seiyuukocchi itu menantu ideal-_ssu_, aku kan jadi galau kalau menolaknya-_ssu_." Jelas si pirang panjang lebar."Lagipula ini salah Aominecchi juga-_ssu_ dia bikin ibunya berharap!" Kise memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menunjuk Aomine. Dan diiringi anggukan dari teman-temannya.

"He! Kenapa aku!"

"Secara garis besar ini semua memang salahmu Aomine-_kun_."

"Te-tetsu!"

"Iya, Tetsu-_kun_ benar, seandainya kau jujur dari awal masalahmu tak akan sampai jadi seperti ini Dai-_chan_."

"Ke-kenapa kalian_"

"Aku tak mau membantumu lagi _nanodayo_."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatanmu sendiri Mine-_chin_, jangan merepotkan orang lain."

Aomine merasa _background_ dibelakangnya gelap. Dan hanya dirinya yang mendapat pencahayaan. Teman-temannya perlahan pergi meninggalkannya. Dia sendirian tak ada seorangpun yang berada didekatnya, tak ada yang peduli. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kalau dia jujur orang tuanya akan sangat kecewa. Sedangkan kalau dia tidak jujur orang tuanya akan lebih kecewa daripada ia berkata jujur!

Aaarrgh ini terlalu berat.

"Daiki." Secerca cahaya terang datang dari langit. Dia terlalu silau untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Tapi dari suaranya dia sudah dapat menebak siapa dia.

"A-a-akashi." Si _darkblue_ terbata, tangannya menggapai sosok itu, pandangannya menerawang.

"Kau seperti orang bodoh Daiki, ini klub basket bukan panggung teater."

e-eh?

Dunia Aomine kembali berwarna. Di depannya berdiri si kapten seorang diri. Dan entah kenapa tangannya terjulur kearah Akashi."A-akashi dimana yang lain?"

"Mereka sudah pulang, kau terlalu lama bengong seperti orang bodoh hingga kau tak memperdulikan ajakan Satsuki dan Ryouta untuk ke kombini."

Begitukah? Sesibuk itukah dia dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Emm, begitu ya?" Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, gelagat-gelagat orang gugup."Kau sendiri tidak pulang Akashi?"

"Aku masih ada keperluan."

"Ohh." Canggung, ya kata itu yang sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan dimana Akashi dan Aomine yang hanya berdua."Ba-baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, _j-jya_." Aomine berbalik badan berniat untuk segera berganti baju.

"Daiki." Namun suara itu membuat langkahnya terhenti."Sampai kapan akting ini berjalan?"

Ah Aomine sedang tak ingin membahas itu sekarang, dia pusing."A-akan aku akhiri dengan cepat, a-agar aku tak merepotkan kalian terus."

**Tap tap tap**

Akashi berjalan mendekatinya."Kejujuranmu akan membuat mereka kecewa."

Itu benar. Aomine menunduk."Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" dia menghela nafas."Semakin lama aku diamkan akan semakin membuat mereka kecewa."

Hening. Aomine sedang serius berpikir Akashi nampak tenang dan terkesan tak peduli.

Detik berikutnya, si _darkblue_ mendongak wajahnya nampak berseri-seri."Aku tau jalan keluarnya!"

"Apa?"

"Kita jadian beneran, bagaimana?"

**Krik krik krik**

Akashi memandang Aomine dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

**To be Continue**

Holaaa! Sepertinya fic ini bakal ada beberapa chapter lagi biar sampe ke final chap XD

Gomen jika tidak memuaskan, di sini saya hanya ingin menampilkan kegalauan Aomine, meski Cuma sedikit u.u

Terima kasih review, fav, follow, view dan visitny :D

Akhir kata, mohon kerja samanya :D

RRNRd


	5. Chapter 5

**Pacar Pura-Pura**

**Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke © to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Story © to Me **

**Pair : AoAka and crack pair in final chap.**

**Genre : humor (maybe), romance.**

**Warning : sho ai, garing, ooc, typo, aneh, crossdress dll**

**A/N : huuwaaaa maafkan saya maafkan saya maafkan saya. Updatenya lama sekali huuuwaaa! /nangis kejer. Saya nggak bisa ngapa2in di semester 3 ini T.T **

**Setiap minggu saya dapet tugas cari berita buat mata kuliah jurnalistik T.T **

**Nggak Cuma itu hampir setiap makul ada-ada aja tiap pertemuan ada tugas mandiri, dari makul penelitian, penyiaran, public relation, periklanan dapet tugas semua saya smpe tekanan mental(abaikan). **

**Tiap buka email saya sampe takut inbox ada yg review PPP saya takut dituntut krn menelantarkan fic ini huuuwee /kejer**

**Krn nggak bisa ngurus yang multichap saya bkin fic-fic pendek buat refreshing, bukan berarti saya menelantarkan fic ini ;_;**

**Ini udah update semoga tidak mengecewakan u.u**

**Summary : Akashi menjadi pacar pura-pura Aomine. Dan si kaisar gunting rela menjadi crossdresser. Bagaimana kisahnya?**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran beneran?"

**Krik krik krik**

Ha? Katakan sekali lagi. Akashi menatap bingung kearah mahkluk di depannya. Mata merah cantik itu mengerjab beberapa kali. Memandang pemuda tan didepannya penuh tatapan meminta penjelasan. Detik berikutnya wajahnya memanas.

_Blush_

_Kuso!_. Rutuk pemuda berambut merah itu.

Secepat kilat pemuda bersurai merah itu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping kanan, Saat otak jeniusnya sudah sepenuhnya menyadari situasi yang terjadi.

Tak jauh beda dengan sosok yang ada didepannya. Wajah pemuda tan itu jadi pucat-merona(?)."AAA! Lupakan saja!" buru-buru Aomine ikut memalingkan wajahnya kearah sebaliknya. Sial kenapa pipinya memanas! Wajah Akashi yang merona membuat darah naik ke wajahnya. Sial ada apa dengannya. Perasaan ini aneh.

"A-apa ya_"

"Sudah lupakan saja Akashi! Anggap aku baru saja kerasukan!" racau Aomine, dia malu sungguh! Kenapa kalimat itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sampai ia punya keberanian untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Jangan memotong kalimatku seenaknya Daiki! Mau berurusan dengan guntingku huh!" Akashi menatapnya tajam, ditambah gunting merah yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada diapitan ibu jari dan telunjuk si kapten. Tatapan itu tak sepenuhnya menakutkan saat Aomine masih menangkap serabut pink di kedua pipi sang memandang geli wajah Akashi yang menurutnya jarang itu.

Scarlet bertemu saphirre. Detik berikutnya Aomine menundukkan wajahnya. Serabut merah muda dipipi Akashi sudah hilang membuatnya menjadi menakutkan lagi. Kaptennya cepat sekali mengubah raut wajahnya.

Akashi menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, mencoba menetralkan emosinya kembali. "A-aku ehem aku akan melupakan kejadian ini." suara si kapten sedikit gugup. Ia mengutuk pita suaranya kenapa harus mengeluarkan suara gugup itu. Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini!

"Te-terima kasih Akashi." Beda Akashi beda Aomine. Ia gugup bukan karena pernyataannya tadi tapi lebih kepada pemandangan di depannya. Kaptennya sedikit menunduk dan memandang ke arah lain. Menggemaskan bukan? Geez! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Otaknya sudah tidak beres. Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat."Ka-kalau begitu aku pulang duluan." Sang _ace_ membungkukkan badannya dengan canggung.

"Hm." Sahut si kapten tampak tak peduli.

.

.

.

Aomine melangkah malas menuju rumahnya. Bayangannya tentang kejadian di Gym tadi membuatnya merasa kacau. Akashi yang merona sembari menunduk tepat didepannya, sungguh bukan Akashi sekali.

"_Tadaima_." Gumamnya pelan sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_ Dai-_chan_!" Aomine terlonjak kaget saat sang ibu menyambutnya dengan penuh semangat tepat didepan pintu.

"_Kaa-chan_ kau membuatku kaget!" gerutunya.

Sang ibu masih menatapnya dengan penuh binar."_Ne, ne_ Dai-_chan_ dimana Sei-_chan_? Dia tak mampir kesini?"

Geez, kenapa ibunya malah membahas itu sih."Tidak." sahut Aomine singkat, ibunya menatap kecewa.

"Padahal _Kaa-chan_ sudah membuat banyak makanan. _Ne_, kau antar ke rumahnya ya!" desak sang ibu, Aomine menghela nafas malas.

"Aku lelah _kaa-chan_."

Nyonya Aomine memanyunkan bibirnya."Antar makanan ini atau kau tak mendapat uang saku satu bulan penuh!" ancam sang ibu.

"_Kaa-chan_ kenapa begitu!" protes sang tokoh utama.

"Karena _kaa-chan_ sudah terlanjur sayang dengan Sei-_chan_, dia benar-benar menantu idaman~"

Mati aku! Aomine menepuk jidatnya.

"Cepat mandi dan antar makanannya, jangan membantah!" ibunya sangat menyeramkan Tuhan!

.

.

.

"Dai-_chan_~ cepat turunlah _kaa-chan_ sudah membungkus makanannya, dan segeralah antar!"

Dengan langkah gontai Aomine menuruni tangga. Menatap lesu kearah ibunya."_Kaa-chan_ aku sakit kapan-kapan saja ya."

"Jangan berasalan Dai-_chan_! Cepatlah sebentar lagi makan malam!" ibunya memang tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Pemuda tan itu hanya mampu menghela nafas dan mengambil kotak makanan yang sudah disodorkan sang ibu.

"Aku berangkat." Ucapnya lesu. Dan dibalas sang ibu dengan sangat bersemangat.

Kenapa ibunya sama sekali tidak peka. Saat ini Aomine masih canggung untuk menemui Akashi karena kejadian tadi. Dia masih sangat malu. Bagaimana kalau Akashi jijik saat melihatnya karena pernyataan perasaan tadi?

Lebih buruk lagi, bagaimana kalau Akashi memutuskan kerjasama(?) mereka. Aomine pasti kesusahan mencari seorang gadis untuk dijadikan pengganti Akashi! Aarrgh!

Seandainya dia tak curhat pada teman-temannya ini semua tak akan terjadi. Seandainya ia jujur pada ibunya pasti depresi ini tak melandanya. Siapa tahu ibu dan ayahnya menjodohkannya dengan gadis cantik. Seandainya waktu bisa diulang kembali! Aaargh kenapa ini sangat menyebalkan!

.

.

.

**Ting **

Pintu lift terbuka, sekarang Aomine berada dilantai 7 dimana tempat Akashi tinggal.

Aomine merasa gugup untuk bertatap muka dengan orang yang saat ini sangat ingin ia hindari. Tenanglah Daiki, kau hanya perlu memberikan makanan itu lalu ucapkan sampai jumpa dan masalah selesai. Aomine mengangguk dan mulai mencari kamar Akashi.

Ia berdiri di kamar nomor 154, ini adalah kamar Akashi. Diperjelas lagi dengan adanya papan nama 'Akashi Seijuurou' yang terpampang dengan tulisan yang mengkilat.

**Glup**

Ini akan mudah, tinggal pencet bel, serahkan makanannya, ucapkan sampai jumpa dan kegugupannya kembali lagi.

Tangan tannya terulur ragu, tombol merah kecil itu terlihat sangat jauh dari gapaian tangannya. Tuhan kenapa ini terasa sangat lama!

**Ting tong!**

Akhirnya!

"Sebentar." Terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

**Deg deg deg**

Bagaikan ada _marching-band_ dalam dadanya yang membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Sial kenapa ia merasa sangat-sangat gugup! Ia tak siap bertemu dengan Akashi.

**Ceklek**

Mata biru Aomine melirik knop pintu yang diputar dari dalam. Dia akan datang! Dia akan datang! Jerit batinnya. Keringat dingin mengucur mulus dari kening tannya.

Pintu terbuka. Scarlet bertubrukan dengan saphire. Senyap selama beberapa detik.

"Ada apa Daiki?" tanya si pemilik rumah kalem, tenang seperti menerima tamu pada umumnya.

"I-i-ini a-anu ma-makanan i-ibuku u-untu-kmu sa-sampai ju-jum-jumpa!" bagai kesetanan Aomine lansung saja menyerahkan kotak berisi makanan itu pada Akashi detik kemudian dia lari terbirit-birit.

"Kenapa dia?" gumam Akashi pelan, mengedikkan bahu cuek dia kembali masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

**Hosh hosh hosh**

"Si-sial! Aaa sial kau Akashi!" remaja berambut biru itu bersandar di dinding gedung apartemen Akashi. Dia berteriak dengan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, dan wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"_Kami-sama_! Aku masih normalkan!" teriaknya lagi, untung tak ada orang disana, bisa gawat kalau ada yang melihat seorang remaja tanggung berteriak-teriak di gang, bisa dianggap gila dia.

Seklebat bayangan si kapten Teiko memenuhi benaknya. Akashi membuka pintu apartemennya, tatapan bingung Akashi, nada kalem dari suara Akashi dan setelan yang digunakan Akashi!

"_Kami-sama_, kenapa kau tega memperlihatkanku pemandangan seperti itu?"_"_Kami-sama_ apa ini ujian darimu? Ini terlalu berat _kami-sama_!"

.

.

.

Aomine hanya berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya. Otaknya bagai kaset rusak yang hanya memutar kejadian tadi sore.

'Aku masih normalkan?' Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali dia menggumamkan kalimat itu. Setiap kali dia memejamkan mata bayangan Akashi selalu muncul dalam benaknya.

Akashi yang membuka pintu, mata bulat Akashi yang menatapnya, nada suara Akashi dan dan betapa imu_

"Aaaaa tidak! Terkutuklah kau dan keimutanmu!" Aomine berteriak keras di kamarnya, membuat orang tuanya lari terbirit-birit menuju kamarnya.

**Bruuaak**

"Dai-_chan_! Ada apa!" ibunya mendobrak pintu kamar si Aomine muda.

"Mi-mimpi buruk." Gumam putranya pelan.

"Kau membuat kami takut, Daiki. Sudah kembali tidur." Perintah sang ayah yang mulai berbalik dan keluar dari kamar anaknya.

Aomine menghela nafas berat. Jika dia ada pada situasi ini keadaan akan menjadi buruk, terlebih bagi orientasinya. Dia harus menjaga jarak dari Akashi bagaimanapun juga!

Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak tertarik pada Akashi sama sekali. Ya ia harus menjaga jarak. Prioritas utamanya adalah orientasinya, masalah pacar pura-puranya bisa diurus belakangan. Ya!

.

.

.

Akashi mengerjab beberapa kali. Kilasan tentang pemuda dim yang diketahui adalah Aomine Daiki yang lari terbirit-birit setelah memberinya sekotak makanan, masih bertengger dibenaknya. Ada apa dengan pemuda tadi? Apa Akashi telah berekspresi menakutkan? Ah sepertinya tidak, Daiki 'kan sudah terbiasa dengan wajah seramnya, pikirnya.

Atau ada sesuatu di wajahnya? Akashi meletakkan kotak makanan itu di meja ruang tamu, lantas ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Dia berdiri di depan cermin, mengamati setiap inci wajahnya. Tak ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya. Rambutnya masih berwarna merah, kedua matanyapun masih sama, kulitnya masih putih. Dan tak ada yang aneh dengan piama abu-abu longgar yang ia kenakan. Semuanya normal.

Tunggu dulu! Mata merah itu memincing. Jangan katakan kalau Aomine lari terbirit-birit karena_ Akashi menoleh ke samping kanan dan samping kirinya_ tidak ada penampakan aneh disekitarnya. Si pemuda merah menghela nafas. Biarkan saja Aomine dan otak bodohnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Aomine, Akashi menjadi ingat tentang sesuatu. Sifat pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berubah tetap konyol dari dulu sampai sekarang. Akashi tersenyum tipis. Bisa-bisanya orang itu menc_ah tidak-tidak itu hanya masa lalunya.

**-Flashback-**

"Waaah udang di sungai ini banyak sekali!" mata biru besar itu berbinar cerah. Pantulan air sungai menambah kesan kemilau pada wajah tannya."Ah sayang aku tak membawa jaringku." Dia bergumam sedih.

Sibuk memperhatikan hewan air berwarna bening itu si biru sampai tak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari belakang.

"Ah mereka membuatku tak tahan lagi." Buru-buru si biru melepas kaos putihnya dan melemparnya kebelakang. Dan...

"Ugh." Suara pelan itu membuat bocah yang ingin menceburkan dirinya ke sungai menoleh. Mata birunya membulat. Terdapat sosok kecil dibelakangnya, mukanya tak terlihat karena ada kain putih yang menutupi wajahnya. Putih? Bergambar lobster merah. Ah bukankah itu kaos miliknya?

"Aaaa! _Go-gomen_!" bocah tan itu berlari kearah bocah dibelakangnya, diambilnya kaos putih itu."A-aku tak melihatmu, ma-maafkan aku." Berkali-kali si tan membungkukkan badannya. Tapi tatapan kesal anak itu belum menghilang juga.

Anak itu berlalu meninggalkan sang pelaku pelemparan kaos beraut kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

"Dasar tidak ramah." Gerutunya. Kegiatan yang sempat tertunda ia lakukan kembali. Menyeburkan diri ke sungai kecil di depannya.

**Byuuurrr**

Musim panas begini berenang memang pilihan terbaik. Sungai kecil yang tak terlalu dalam tak terlalu dangkal pula, cocoklah untuk anak enam tahun sepertinya. Dan juga sungai kecil ini banyak sekali banyak binatang kegemarannya, apalagi kalau bukan udang!

Disisi lain bocah berambut merah memperhatikan bocah berambut biru yang tengah asyik berenang dari balik buku bacaan bergambar yang ia bawa dari rumah. Terbesit rasa ingin bergabung dengan bocah tan itu tapi gengsilah. Responnya tadi saja sangat tak menyenangkan pasti bocah biru itu menolak untuk berteman dengannya.

Dihilangkannya pemikiran pada si bocah biru. Mata merahnya kembali pada buku bacaannya. Namun sepertinya suara kecipak air yang dihasilkan bocah itu telah membuyarkan pikiran si bocah merah. Diletakkannya si buku di atas rumput. Kaki kecilnya berjalan pelan menuju si biru yang asyik bermain air sendiri.

Bocah merah itu berdiri angkuh. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya, tatapannya juga tajam."Hei." suara cemprengnya tak mendapat reaksi dari si biru."Hei!" suaranya naik. Masih tak ada reaksi. Kesal, tangan kecilnya mengambil batu kecil di bawah kakinya.

**Tuk**

Batu itu berhasil mengenai kepala si biru."_I-itte_!" sang korban mengusap kepalanya kasar. Dia menoleh dan didapatinya bocah merah memandangnya dengan ekspresi terganggu."Apa masalahmu!" bentak si biru, tak terima kepalanya dilempar kerikil.

"Kau berisik biru! Aku jadi tidak bisa membaca buku ceritaku!" ujarnya dengan nada tinggi.

Si biru memanyunkan bibirnya."Apa asyiknya membaca buku, lebih baik kita bermain air bersama, bagaimana?"

Si merah tampak berpikir."Lama!" pergelangan kecilnya ditarik sebuah tangan kecil.

"He-hei! A_!"

**Byuuuurr**

"Ba-bajuku basah. Kenapa kau menarikku biru!"

"Karena kau terlalu lama berpikir hehehe." Cengiran itu membuat jantung si merah berdetak dua kali lipat lebih kencang.

"Perkenalkan namaku Aomine Daiki, kau siapa?" si biru –Aomine Daiki- mengulurkan tangannya, si merah masih cemberut."Hei jangan cemberut seperti itu. Wajahmu jadi jelek tau."

"Apa pedulimu biru." Ujar si merah ketus.

"Hei namaku Aomine Daiki dan berhenti memamnggilku biru! Kau juga belum memberitahu namamu." Protes Aomine.

"Akashi Seijuuro." Jawab si merah tanpa membalas uluran tangan si biru.

"Mulai sekarang kita berteman, _ne_ Akashi." Bocah tan itu _nyengir_ lima jari, terlihat begitu berkilau. Pipi Akashi memanas kala itu, senyuman Aomine membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

.

.

.

"_Ne_, Akashi?" si merah menoleh."Dua hari lagi aku harus kembali ke Tokyo karena liburan musim panas sudah habis." Raut si biru nampak sedih.

"Tapi kita baru menjadi teman seminggu, kenapa kau kembali cepat sekali Aomine-_kun_?" Aomine yang tak tahan dengan raut wajah sedih Akashi menghamburkan sebuah pelukan.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi ne."

**Chuu**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat disudut kanan bibir pink Akashi. Bibir plum Aomine hanya menempel sebentar. Akashi kecil menyentuh sudut bibirnya."_Baa-chan_ bilang kalau kita sayang sama orang kita boleh _chuu _dia." Akashi mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum. Pipi bocah mungil itu merona tipis, terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Oh iya, _tou-chan_ meminjamiku kamera ini, bagaimana kalau kita berfoto?" Akashi mengangguk.

_**Cheesee**_

_**Jepreeettt**_

Foto dua orang bocah. Yang satu memasang senyuman lebar yang satu memasang senyuman kalem dan semburat merah masih berada dipipinya.

**-Flashback end-**

Jemari lentik itu reflek mneyentuh sudut bibir bagian kanan. Ciuman pertamanya. Ia peroleh dari Aomine Daiki. Wajah putih itu memanas seketika. Tidak ini tidak bagus, kenapa dia harus mengingat masa lalunya. Kenapa sulit sekali melupakan kejadian itu? Pipinya tambah merona, dia seperti gadis yang jatuh cinta sekarang. Ini menyebalkan. Dia harus menjaga jarak dengan Aomine yang –sepertinya- sudah melupakannya.

Dia ingin perasaan ini hilang. Niatnya ikut dalam 'permainan' Aomine karena dia ingin Aomine mengingatnya tapi ternyata sampai sekarang orang bodoh itu belum juga mengingatnya. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"_Ao no baka(biru bodoh)_." Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

Seakan memiliki kontak batin yang kuat antara Aomine dan Akashi mereka sama-sama saling menjaga jarak. Mereka berusaha meminimalisir percakapan mereka. Seperti saat mereka berpapasan mereka hanya menatap sebentar dan pura-pura tak melihat. Pada saat latihan Aomine menambah intensitas kedekatannya dengan Kise dan Kuroko. Akashipun tak pernah satu tim dengan Aomine saat mereka latihan _three on three_.

Hal ini membuat sang manager menaruh curiga. Meskipun Aomine dan Akashi tidaklah dekat, sikap saling menjauh itu sangat mencolok. Seperti saat ini misalnya.

"Shintarou, kau yang bertugas mengumpulkan bola hari ini."

Midorima melotot kearah sang kapten."Ini bukan bagianku mengembalikan bola Akashi, ini jatah Aomine." Protes Midorima.

"Jangan membantah ini perintah!"

"Ba-baiklah _nanodayo_." Dengan berat hati Midorima memunguti bola-bola basket yang menggelinding bebas diberbagai sudut lapangan. Ini sangat merepotkan. Akashi dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya memunguti bola-bola ini yang jelas-jelas ini adalah tugas si mahkluk gelap itu.

"_Are_ Midorin, kenapa kau masih disini?"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya."Kau lihat sendiri _nanodayo_, aku sedang memunguti bola."

Momoi menelengkan kepalanya."Aku kira ini tugasnya Dai-_chan_."

"Memang ini tugas dia _nanodayo_!"

"Lalu kenapa kau yang melakukannya-_ssu_?" tanya Kise yang tengah berjalan kearah dua orang itu bersama Kuroko dan Murasakibara dari arah ruang loker.

"Perintah Akashi." Sahut Midorima singkat.

"Mereka tambah mencurigakan." Berpasang-pasang mata melirik gadis cantik itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Mencurigakan apanya-_ssu_?"

Momoi mengusap dagunya layaknya detektif."Semalas-malasnya Dai-_chan_ dia tak akan kabur dari tugasnya memunguti bola. Dan juga kenapa Akashi-_kun_ tak menyuruhku menghubungi Dai-_chan_ saat dia kabur seperti biasanya dan malah menyuruh Midorin yang melakukannya."

"Hmm kalau dipikir-pikir Aomine_cchi_ juga jarang membahas masalahnya. Apa ini ada hubungannya-_ssu_?" timpal Kise yang ternyata juga ikut penasaran.

"Tidak hanya itu saja, Akashi-_kun_ dan Dai-_chan_ terlihat canggung satu sama lain juga. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" mata pink itu berpedar menatap satu persatu teman-temannya.

"Aka-_chin_ dan Mine-_chin_ jarang bicara_kraus_munch-munch."

"Itu bukan masalah kita nanodayo." Midorima yang sudah selesai memunguti bola basket mau tak mau ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka juga.

"Ayolah Midorin aku yakin kau juga penasaran!" bantah Momoi pada si megane."Ne Tetsu-_kun_ bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kuroko memandang Momoi datar terlihat tak tertarik dengan bahasan dari teman-temannya."Entahlah Momoi-_san_, mungkin mereka ada masalah yang tidak seharusnya kita campuri." Dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya membuat Momoi kecewa seketika.

"_Mou_ kalian tidak asyik, meskipun begitu kalian juga harus ikut memecahkan kasus ini!" perintah sang manager.

"Osh-_ssu_!...lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Momo_cchi_?"

Momoi menggeram jengkel." Ki-_chan_ _no_ _baka(Ki-chan bodoh!)_ ! Tentu Kita akan memata-matai mereka, kita akan menginterogasi mereka, membututi mereka dan menjodohkan mereka!" gadis merah muda itu memekik riang. Ia membayangkan rencananya yang sangat _awesome _itu.

"Menjodohkan? Kraus_kraus"

"Karena mereka terlihat galau satu sama lain. Mungkin ada perasaan spesial diantara mereka Mukkun." Lagi-lagi sang manager menjadi orang yang paling bersemangat. Mungkin gadis pink itu sudah terkena virus asing-misterius bernama Flujoshi(?).

"Osh-ssu aku tidak sabar!" Momoi dan Kise mulai menguarkan aura berkilauan tak lupa senyum aneh yang terpampang diwajah mereka. Sepertinya Kise juga sudah terserang virus yang sama.

"Ayo kita lakukan!"

.

.

.

Mereka bertujuh memakan bento mereka seperti biasa di atap sekolah. Kise dan Momoi menempel seperti biasa dengan Kuroko. Midorima terlihat risih dengan Kise dan Momoi yang sangat berisik yang menganggu kegiatan makan siangnya. Murasakibara terlihat duduk disamping Akashi seperti biasa sesekali Murasakibara meminta Akashi untuk menyuapinya. Sangat normal dan biasa kecuali tatapan tidak normal yang datang dari si manik safir.

Che! Apa-apaan pemandangan itu dasar Murasakibara cari-cari kesempatan! Aomine menggerutu dalam hati. Ia meremat sumpitnya mata biru tajamnya tertuju pada ungu-merah disisi kirinya. Tunggu kenapa dia merasa kesal saat melihat kedekatan Akashi dan Murasakibara. _Kami-sama_ dia masih normal kan?

"Dai-_chan_ kenapa kau belum memakan makananmu?" Aomine hanya bergumam tak jelas seraya menyuapkan telur dadarnya tanpa mengalihkan lirikannya pada pasangan merah-ungu itu.

"Lirikmu seakan ingin membunuh Murasakibara _nanodayo_."

Aomine reflek mendelik tajam pada Midorima yang berada didepannya."Aku tak melirik Murasakibara dan Akashi yang terlihat seperti orang pacaran kok!" sanggah Aomine.

"Bodoh, kau baru saja mengakuinya." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"A-aku tidak_" Aomine bingung mau membalas apa lagi. Sementara Akashi hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"_Yare-yare_ apa Aomine_cchi_ cemburu Murasaki_cchi_ dekat-dekat dengan Akashi_cchi_?"

"Siapa bilang!" bentak Aomine pada pemuda cantik disisi kanannya.

"Wo wo wo Aomine_cchi_ kau tidak santai sama sekali. Jangan-jangan kau memang cemburu~"

"Diam Kise, kau mau aku tonjok, huh!" geram Aomine. Lalu dia beranjak dari duduknya. Ia kehilangan _mood_ makan. Berjalan dengan menghentak-hentak Aomine meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Kise hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal."Aomine_cchi nggak_ bisa diajak bercanda-_ssu_!"

"Dai-_chan_ tempramental sekali." Cibir Momoi saat melihat tingkah teman masa kecilnya. Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka dengan khidmad. Sampai sang _sixth phantom_ merasa risih karena mendapat sikutan dari Kise dan Momoi.

Mahkluk berisik itu menatapnya seakan berkata 'Kuroko_cchi_/Tetsu-_kun_ kami serahkan Akashi_cchi_/Akashi-_kun_ padamu!'

Haa selalu saja jika berurusan dengan Akashi, Kurokolah yang menjadi tumbal(?).

"Akashi-_kun_." Akashi menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kalem.

Kuroko melirik Kise dan Momoi bergantian pada dua orang yang sudah menyuruhnya untuk bertanya pada Akashi."Apa ada masalah antara kalian berdua kau dan Aomine-_kun_?" tanyanya _to-the-point_.

"Tidak." Balas Akashi singkat, dia tak ada niat untuk menjawab panjang.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tau kenapa Aomine-_kun_ menjadi seperti itu?"

"Itu bukan urusanku Tetsuya."

"Hm, baiklah." Terdengar helaan nafas kecewa dari Momoi dan Kise. Dan mereka melanjutkan lagi acara makan siang yang tertunda.

"_Ne_, Aka-_chin_." Momoi dan Kise menatap penuh binar pada Murasakibara. Murasaki_cchi_/Mukkun _ganbare(semangat)_!

"Hm?"

"Kau sedang kesal ya?" tanya Murasakibara setelah membuka _bento_nya yang ketiga. Akashi hanya mengedikkan bahunya."Dengan Mine-_chin_?"

Akashi menghela nafas berat."Atsushi sejak kapan kau peduli dengan orang lain?"

Murasakibara menggeleng pelan."Aku hanya peduli pada Aka-_chin_."

"Begitukah?" Akashi ragu, Murasakibara hanya mengangguk.

"Aka-_chin_ akhir-akhir ini aneh." Ungkap Murasakibara."Mine-_chin_ juga, kalian berjauhan, kenapa? Munch-munch"

"Aku tak pernah merasa berjauhan dengannya." Dengan santai Akashi kembali memakan makanannya.

Murasakibara menghembuskan nafas panjang, kemudian ia melirik pada teman-temannya minus Akashi. Kise dan Momoi kembali menghela nafas.

Ini akan susah.

.

.

.

"_Ne_!_ Ne_! Aomine_cchi_ ayo _one on one_, sebagai permintaan maafku tempo hari!" Kise berlari kecil menghampiri Aomine yang berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Aku malas Kise." Aomine berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kise yang menarik-narik bajunya.

"Ayolah, mumpung hari ini Akashi_cchi_ meliburkan latihan sore kita." Kise kembali merajuk.

Si tan hanya menghela nafas."Permainan berhenti saat selisih poin lebih dari 10."

"Baik-_ssu_!" ujar Kise ceria. Dengan cepat pemuda pirang itu menarik Aomine menuju _gym_ Teiko.

.

.

.

"_Ne_ Aomine_cchi_, apa masalahmu sudah selesai?" tanya Kise yang sudah terlentang di lantai _gym_. Permainan mereka usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang model remaja itu merasa sangat kelelahan.

"Belum kurasa." Jawab Aomine ragu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak meminta pendapat kami lagi?" tanya Kise lagi.

Aomine memutar-mutarkan bola basket dijari telunjuknya."Aku sedang malas membahas itu."

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Akashi_cchi_?" bola di jari Aomine menggelinding bebas.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Kau cerewet Kise."

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin tahu Aomine_cchi_!"

Aomine menghembuskan nafas berat."Kise."

"Ya?" pemuda cantik itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu saat kau berdekatan dengan seseorang jantungmu berdegup cepat seakan habis lari 100 kali keliling lapangan." Kise mendengarkan dalam diam, mata almondnya nampak berbinar."Lalu jantungmu akan terasa sakit saat melihat orang itu dekat dengan orang lain."

Kise tersenyum riang."Itu artinya Aominecchi jatuh cinta dengan orang itu~"

Jatuh cinta ya? Apa itu mungkin?

"Itu menjijikkan Kise! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengannya." Kise hanya membalasnya dengan kedikan bahu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi-_ssu_. _Ne_ siapa orang itu Aomine_cchi_?"

Aomine memalingkan wajahnya."Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Pelit-ssu! Apa dia cantik? Menggemaskan? Imut? Atau tampan?!"

"Berisik Kise! Dan lagi orang itu tidak tampan!"

Kise terkikik geli. Sepertinya memancing Aomine untuk jujur akan lebih mudah."Hm jadi bagaimana dia?"

"Di-dia imut da-dan me-menggemaskan." Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya, sungguh memalukan bercerita tentang perasaannya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya-_ssu_!" pekik Kise girang."Siapa namanya?"

"A-a_bukan urusanmu!"

"A?"

"Aku bilang bukan urusanmu, bodoh!"

"Nggak asyik ah Aomine_cchi_ main rahasia-rahasiaan!"

"Berisik!"_"Ngomong-ngomong Kise, aku ingin membuktikan sesuatu."

Kise menelengkan kepalanya."Membuktikan apa?"

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat." Kata Aomine ambigu. Kise semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Apa maksudmu-_ssu_."

Aomine meraih wajah Kise, membawanya mendekat.

"A-aomi-mine_cchi_ ka-kau ter-terlalu dekat-_ssu_."

Aomine tak membalas kata-kata Kise. Kini dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada si pirang. Mata biru tajamnya menatap mata almond Kise. Si pirang jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Saat si biru menatapnya tak berkedip.

Jangan-jangan orang yang membuat Aomine jatuh cinta adalah dia. Dan-dan momen-momen seperti ini sangatlah familiar dengan adegan ciuman! Pekik Kise dalam hati. Bola almondnya berkaca-kaca. Dia takut, kalau ini cerita _manga shoujo_ momen ini akan berakhir dengan_

'_Ko-kowai yo-ssu(ta-takut-ssu)'_

"Kise? Kenapa kau menangis?" Aomine menatap bingung. Kini kedua tangannya sudah ia lepaskan dari pipi Kise.

"A-ao-mine_cchi_ ti-tidak ber-berniat men-menciumku 'k-kan?"

"Bodoh tentu saja tidak!" Aomine tergelak."Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"..." Kise menghela nafas lega lalu mengusap kedua matanya, kemudian ia memandang Aomine dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau tau, ternyata aku masih normal."

"Normal?" ulang si pirang.

Aomine tersenyum lima jari."Yah, sedikit meragukan orientasiku tapi ternyata saat memandangmu tadi aku tak merasakan apa-apa."

"Kenapa Aomine_cchi_ berpikiran seperti itu-_ssu_? Aomine_cchi_ menyukai laki-laki? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan orang yang membuat Aomine_cchi_ jatuh cinta?"

"Ma-mana mungkin aku menyukai laki-laki _baka _Kise! Oh iya kenapa matamu berkaca-kaca tadi Kise?"

Wajah Kise merona seketika."_A-ano e-etto nandemonai-ssu(nggak papa!)!_" tanpa dilihat oleh Aomine, Kise tengah menyunggingkan senyum misterius. Aomine_cchi_ memang mudah ditebak-_ssu_.

.

.

.

"Akashi-_kun_?"

"Tetsuya, _ka_?"

"_Ha'i_."_"Sedang apa disini Akashi-_kun_? Kau tidak pulang?" pemuda berambut biru itu berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut merah yang duduk dibawah pohon dengan buku tebal di tangannya.

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk ke rumah. Kau sendiri?" Akashi menyamankan duduknya agar lebih mudah melihat kearah lawan bicaranya.

Kuroko mendudukan diri disamping Akashi, melirik buku tebal itu sebentar lalu beralih ke wajah Akashi."Momoi-_san_ menyuruhku mencari Aomine-_kun_ dan Kise-_kun_ tapi sepertinya mereka sedang _one-on-one_ seperti biasa."

"Hm." Gumam Akashi pelan lalu dia kembali pada bacaannya lagi.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu Akashi-_kun_?" Akashi hanya melirik sekilas kearah Kuroko.

"Kurasa tidak." Sahutnya singkat.

"Hm." Kuroko mengangguk, mata biru cerahnya melirik Akashi lagi."Sepertinya kau sedang tidak fokus Akashi-_kun_." Daritadi Akashi hanya menatap pada paragraf atas, matanya sama sekali tidak terlihat sedang fokus pada huruf-huruf cetak yang ada dibuku.

Akashi menghela nafas."Kau cerewet sekali hari ini Tetsuya. Katakan padaku apa maumu?" ditutupnya novel tebal itu dan meletakkannya diatas paha.

"Kau cemburu melihat Aomine-_kun_ dan Kise-_kun_ berduaan di Gym. Aku benar?"

Akashi mendengus remeh."Percaya diri sekali ka_"

"Aku melihatmu berdiri di depan pintu gym beberapa saat yang lalu Akashi-_kun_. Dan kau pergi begitu saja."

"Kau penguntit Tetsuya."

Kuroko menggeleng pelan."Hanya kebetulan Akashi-_kun_, karena tujuan utamaku ke Gym untuk mencari Kise-_kun_ dan Aomine-_kun_." Jelas remaja biru muda itu dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa."Tapi Aku malah melihatmu berdiam diri didepan gym."

"Itu bukan urusanmu Tetsuya." Nada suara Akashi terdengar dalam dan berbahaya.

"Jangan bohongi perasaanmu Akashi-_kun_. Dari caramu melihat ke gym, kau seperti menahan suatu emosi, kesal mungkin." Kuroko menggedikkan bahunya cuek sama sekali tak ada ketakutan dengan si lawan bicara."Lagipula, aku masih menaruh tanda tanya padamu Akashi-_kun_, mengenai kenapa kau dengan mudahnya menerima permintaan kami untuk membantu Aomine-_kun_."

"Kau masih mempersalahkan itu?" Akashi mendengus geli. Kuroko hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan."Kau lucu sekali Tetsuya." Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya saat Akashi bangkit dari duduknya.

"_Jaa_." Dan Akashi pergi meninggalkan Kuroko begitu saja.

.

.

.

Saat ini Momoi, Kise, Kuroko, Midorima dan Murasakibara sedang berkumpul di apartemen Kise untuk membahas info apa saja yang Kise dan Kuroko dapatkan dari dua target mereka.

"Ki-_chan_ bagaimana pembicaraanmu dengan Dai-_chan_?" gadis berambut pink itu terlihat menggebu-gebu.

"Aomine_cchi_ sedang jatuh cinta-_ssu_~" dan Kise tak kalah menggebu-gebunya juga.

"_Are_? Dai-_chan_ jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa?"

"Entahlah-_ssu_ dia tak mau berbicara lebih lanjut." Kise menatap gadis pink itu dengan lesu.

Momoi menghela nafas pendek, perhatiannya kini pada pemuda biru muda yang asyik menyeruput vanila milkshakenya."Tetsu-_kun_ bagaimana dengan Akashi-_kun_?"

"Akashi-_kun_ sedang cemburu dengan Aomine-_kun_ dan Kise-_kun_." Jawab Kuroko gamblang.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya."Kenapa kau bisa berpendapat seperti itu Kuroko. Bukan karena aku ingin tau atau apa _nanodayo."_

"Karena aku melihat Akashi-_kun_ menatap tajam kearah gym tempat Kise-_kun_ dan Aomine-_kun_ _one on one_."

"He! Akashi_cchi_ melihat kami di gym!" pekik Kise heboh. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya melirik Kise sekilas lalu kembali meminum vanila milkshakenya.

"Apa ada yang sudah kalian lakukan?" Wajah Kise memerah sempurna saat mengingat kejadian gym tadi sore.

"Kise-_chin_ apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di gym?" dengan suara malas Murasakibara mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kise.

"_Iiee_! Aku tak melakukan apapun dengan Aomine_cchi_! Dia hanya sedang membuktikan orientasinya!" oops sepertinya Kise keceplosan.

"Orientasi apa _nanodayo_?" Midorima yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini bersuara.

Kise menggaruk tengkuknya, haruskah ia menjelaskan yang terjadi di gym tadi?

"Munch-munch_mungkin_munch Mine-_chin _meragukan_munch-munch orientasinya karena_kraus dekat dengan Aka-_chin_."

"Ah bisa juga Mukkun. Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak peka satu sama lain. Aku yakin mereka saling suka satu sama lain. Untuk kasus ini aku yakin Dai-_chan_ karena terbawa suasana. Tapi kalau untuk Akashi-_kun_ entahlah Aku masih bingung. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Mungkin berkaitan dengan masa lalu." Celetuk Kuroko.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya."Maksudmu masa lalu Akashi _nanodayo_?"

"Bisa jadi Midorima-_kun_."

"Lalu hubungannya dengan Aomine_cchi_ apa-_ssu_?" Kise melirik Kuroko dan Midorima bergantian.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan foto yang ada dikamar Akashi-_kun_, yang kata Mukkun mirip dengan Dai-_chan_ dan Akashi-_kun_!"

"Foto? Maksud Momoi-_san_ foto yang ada di dalam laci Akashi-kun? Yang ditemukan Murasakibara-_kun_ saat kami berkunjung ke tempat Akashi-_kun_?" Momoi mengangguk antusias.

"Mungkinkah mereka pernah bertemu di masa kecil dan ada suatu hal yang mereka lakukan dulu?" tanya Kise.

"Bisa jadi Kise-_kun_."

"Aku jadi ingat dulu Dai-_chan_ pernah bercerita padaku tentang sosok berambut merah berwajah imut dan bermata besar yang ia temui di rumah neneknya saat liburan musim panas. Tapi karena Dai-_chan_ bodoh dia lupa dengan nama anak itu." Momoi menghela nafas lelah.

"Ini semakin jelas-_ssu_." Kise menepuk tangannya dengan riang."Kita biarkan saja mereka menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing, kita sudah cukup sedikit membantu menyadarkan mereka-_ssu_."

"Setuju denganmu Ki-_chan_! Ternyata masalah ruwet Dai-_chan_ adalah takdir pertemuan untuk mereka manisnya~"

"Tapi apa kalian yakin bahwa Aomine dan Akashi pernah bertemu semasa kecil _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kise dan Momoi serempak.

"Aku patah hati kraus_munch-munch."

**To be Continue**

Yatta chapter 5 selesai!/nari balet. Disini saya lebih menekankan sisi kegalauan mereka. Akashi galau karena masa lalunya, Aomine galau sama orientasi seksualnya. Ciiieeh! /plis

Chapter lima benar-benar butuh perjuangan ekstra. Dari mulai ide saya hilang, terus galau sama endingnya, terus tugas kuliah yang naudzubillah banyaknya!

Dan akhirnya saya bisa meyelesaikannya! Yey!

Oh iya saya ucapkan selamat bergabung bagi yang baru bergabung! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah sabar menunggu, terima kasih untuk kritik dan sarannya~

Mav belom sempet balas review, kalo ada waktu saya balas lewat PM bagi yng pnya akun yg anon saya balas chap depan~

Special thanks:

**Andrea Sky, Shiroi Twin, Eqa Skylight, Akane, kurobas, ArcSa Reiyu, Renai Rey Fern, Aoki, Akashiseichan, Letty-Chan19, Yuukio, 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng, Nearo O'nealy, Erry-kun, sakazuki123, Mizukinokawaii, Miyucchi, yozeeshawa, Lillya Hozikawa, AzuraLunatique, Mey-chan Love Kagami-5862, Miyuki, Ayano Suzune, Akashiki Kazuyuki, Raicho19, Yukichaa, Fuu Yuu, meimei97, Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi, Pururu-chan, DevilFujoshi, Gemini Slacker, Risolesoes19. Love you all muuaah /plak.**

Oh iya sekedar info fic ini tamat chapter depan yaaa~ satu lagi, bagi yang mengikuti ff saya yang Aidoru, Time Travel, dan Babysitter Kiseki saya akan usahakan update antara pertengahan febuari~

Mohon kerjasamanya minna-san

Salam cantik

RRNRd Bgata


	6. Chapter 6

**Pacar Pura-Pura**

**Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke © to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Story © to Me **

**Pair : AoAka and crack pair in final chap.**

**Genre : humor (maybe), romance.**

**Warning : sho ai, garing, ooc, typo, aneh, dll**

**A/N : Yey yey Final chapter! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary : Akashi menjadi pacar pura-pura Aomine. Dan si kaisar gunting rela menjadi crossdresser. Bagaimana kisahnya?**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

Malam hari di Kediaman Aomine

Entah kenapa malam ini sang Aomine merasa galau sekali. Padahal ini bukan malam minggu, ah bukan itu masalahnya. Hanya saja Aomine merasa ada yang kurang dalam dirinya. Dia merasa kangen dengan seseorang, ah apa dia kangen dengan Mai-chan? Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang menyapa Mai-_chan_ gara-gara sibuk dengan masalah orientasinya. Ngomong-ngomong Masalah orientasi dia jadi ingat seseorang yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Argh! Orang itu lagi!

Aomine mengacak surai _navy blue_nya kesal. Mengingat mahkluk merah itu membuatnya aneh. Ada yang aneh disini, di jantungnya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup cepat saat mengingat wajah bulat itu. Padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini pada orang lain. Ada yang tidak beres.

Aomine berguling gelisah menghadap jendela, dia jadi tidak bisa tidur. Mata biru gelapnya memandang lekat kearah langit. Malam berbintang yang tenang, mengingatkannya pada malam itu. Ya malam itu.

**-Flashback-**

"Akhirnya kau datang juga!" bocah biru itu menyengir lebar saat mendapati bocah yang sedikit pendek darinya sudah berada di depannya.

"Apa aku terlambat Aomine-_kun_?" Aomine menggeleng cengiran itu masih bertahan di bibirnya.

"Ayo kita masuk! Jangan lepaskan tanganku ya, aku tak mau kau tersesat! Kau terlalu pendek untuk mudah ditemukan!"

Bocah mungil berambut merah itu mengerut kesal."Aku bisa pulang sendiri kalau tersesat."

"He! Itu berbahaya bagaimana kalau hantu penunggu kuil mengikutimu dan menculikmu." Aomine kecil mengubah suaranya menjadi horor, senang sekali rasanya menggoda bocah merah ini.

"Aku tidak takut hantu." Jawab si merah berusaha mengatur emosinya agar tetap tenang.

"Hahaha! Wajahmu berkata sebaliknya! Sudahlah ayo masuk!" Aomine tergelak, tangan mungilnya mengacak-acak surai merah anak itu.

Setelah perdebatan kecil kedua bocah berumur lima tahunan itu memutuskan untuk mulai berkeliling.

"Ne kau mau permen apel?" tawar Aomine pada bocah disampingnya. Bocah merah itu sedikit berpikir sepertinya sedang menimang-nimang tawaran dari rekan birunya.

"Aku tidak boleh makan makanan manis saat malam Aomine-_kun_." Aomine merengut kesal, sangat tidak suka dengan pernyataan temannya itu.

"Di malam festival jangan mengatakan hal menyebalkan seperti itu." Cibir Aomine, dia kan hanya ingin makan permen apel bersama-sama sambil melihat kembang api.

Si merah memandang heran kearah Aomine yang merengut kearahnya."Aomine-_kun_ kau kekanakan sekali."

"Aku memang masih anak-anak! Aku pokoknya mau beli permen apel dan permen kapas titik."

**-skip time-**

"Bukit di belakang kuil ini memang tempat yang paling keren buat liat kembang api." Mata safir itu tampak sangat berbinar. Tangan tannya masih erat menggenggam tangan mungil berkulit putih itu.

"Kurasa aku setuju denganmu Aomine-_kun_." Bocah berambut merah itu tersenyum kecil.

"_Ne_," Aomine menoleh kearah anak berambut merah itu."Aku ingin melihat kembang api lagi! Lagi dan lagi denganmu, kau mau kan?_Akashi?"

"Tentu Aomine-_kun_."

**-End Flashback-**

Aomine bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Mengusap wajah kusutnya dengan kasar. Dia sedang bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya dan entah bagaimana bisa terselip nama Akashi disana. Hell! Kenapa nama Akashi bisa terpikirkan saat dia mencoba mengingat masa kecilnya!

Tunggu dulu. Buru-buru pemuda tan itu meraih bingkai foto kecil di meja belajarnya. Dua orang bocah dengan balutan _yukata_ biru tua dan merah marun. Bocah berambut biru menampilkan cengiran lebar dengan permen apel dan permen kapas di kedua tangannya. Sementara bocah merah disampingnya menggenggam plastik berisi dua ikan mas kecil sambil tersenyum kearah kamera.

Mungkinkah!

Aomine menatap horor foto itu. Mata birunya terbelalak tak percaya. Tuhan takdir macam apa yang telah kau buat!

.

.

.

Tarik nafas, buang nafas. Tenang Daiki ini akan mudah, tinggal panggil Akashi, ajak dia berbicara sebentar dan selesai. Ini akan mudah. Remaja berkulit tan eksotis itu menggenggam erat ponselnya. Batinnya tengah berkecambuk.

Baiklah sudah diputuskan!

**Tut **

Nada panggil pertama terasa sangat lama.

**Tut **

Nada panggil kedua Aomine masih sabar.

**Tut**

Oke jika nada panggil ke empat tidak ada jawaban dia akan segera menutu_.

**Tu**__pik_

"Ha-halo, Akashi kau disana?"

"Ada apa Daiki?" tenang seperti biasa.

Aomine menarik nafas panjang."Kau besok ada acara?"

Hening beberapa detik."Aku rasa tidak."

"Bisa kita bertemu emm di Maji Burger pukul sepuluh?"

"Baiklah." **Tuuut**

Sambungan ditutup sepihak oleh Akashi. Aomine menghembuskan nafas berat. Apakah pertemuannya dengan Akashi akan membuahkan sesuatu?

**-Skip time-**

Akashi mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya bosan. Dia memandang jengah kearah pemuda gelap didepannya. Hari liburnya akan berakhir dengan sia-sia ketika dia hanya melihat pemuda tan itu beraut gugup, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Jika tak ada yang penting aku akan pulang." Binggo! Perkataan si merah sukses membuat si biru tambah gugup.

"Be-beri aku wa-waktu, o-ok." Akashi berdecak kecil, sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada, nampak sangat angkuh Aomine semakin ciut.

Angin musim semi sialan! Pasti mereka yang meniup seluruh keberanian Aomine. Pemuda tan ini bahkan sudah latihan di depan kaca pagi tadi, tapi sekarang apa, dia malah tak berani menatap ke arah kaptennya barang sedetik saja.

"Baiklah, aku pulang."

"_Cho-chotto_(tu-tunggu) Akashi!" Akashi mendelik ganas, nyali si tan kembali ciut.

"Katakan dengan cepat, kuberi waktu 10 menit."

"Ta-tapi_"

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan, ingat itu."

Bagaimana ini? bagaimana ini? kenapa susah sekali bertanya pada si merah ini?

"Lima menit lagi."

Sial kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat!

"Tiga me_."

"Ok aku akan memulainya." Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya bingung saat kalimatnya terpotong oleh kalimat ambigu si ace. Aomine mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung jaketnya.

"A-apa ini kau?" tunjuknya pada secarik foto yang ia letakkan diatas meja.

Pemuda merah di depannya hanya diam, tak memberi respon dan tak ada perubahan dalam raut wajahnya.

"Bu-bukan kau ya? Hahaha bodohnya aku. Kupikir karena sama-sama berambut merah aku kira kau." Aomine tertawa canggung, meringis malu karena persepsi bodohnya.

"Itu aku."

"Maaf?"

"Anak berambut merah itu aku."

"Ka-kau bercanda?"

"Kau pikir aku sedang ingin bercanda?" sahut Akashi dingin, orang di depannya ini benar-benar bodoh!

"Ja-jadi kita pernah bertemu, _ne_?" Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Ya, kurasa." Akashi menjawab dengan nada yang kelewat dingin. Aomine menyadari hal itu, apa dia sudah melakukan hal yang eerr salah?

"A-apa kau sudah mengetahuinya sebelum ini?"

"Sudah." Jawaban Akashi semakin singkat saja, Aomine benar-benar merasa tak enak.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak eemm memberitahuku sebelumnya?"

Akashi melirik Aomine sekilas."Untuk apa?" kata-kata Akashi semakin dingin dan datar.

"Ya-ya mu-mungkin ki-kita bisa menjadi teman le-lebih baik."

"Untuk apa memberitahu orang yang sudah melupakanmu."

**Glup **

"A-aku ti_"

"Tidak melupakanku, eh?" Akashi memasang senyum miring."Kau bahkan tak mengingat namaku."

Aomine ingin melontarkan kalimat penyanggahan namun Akashi sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Pemuda berambut merah terang itu pergi.

"_Shit_! Akashi!"

.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku berbuat salah dimasa lalu ok, kenapa kau tampak kesal sekali!" Aomine berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Akashi. Dia bisa saja menarik tangan Akashi tapi yah dia tak bisa melakukannya. Dia sendiri sebenarnya masih bingung, kenapa Akashi tampak kesal sekali. Dan mereka nampak seperti eer sepasang kekasih yang sedang cekcok?

"Aku tidak kesal. Dan berhenti mengikutiku."

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan padaku, ada apa denganmu. Kau membuatku bingung!" Aomine masih mengejar Akashi. Peduli setan dengan tatapan aneh orang yang berada disekitarnya, atau tatapan terganggu karena suara keras Aomine.

Ok, Akashi tak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Iya, dia kesal sangat kesal. Kenapa Aomine baru mengingat dirinya sekarang, kenapa tidak dulu-dulu? Biarkan saja Akashi terlihat seperti gadis labil. Pemuda merah itu tidak mengambil langkah-langkah lebar lagi, langkahnya malah semakin pelan. Dia bahkan diam tak melawan saat tangan besar Aomine menariknya entah kemana.

**BUK**

Tubrukan antar punggungnya dan benda padat dibelakangnya membuat Akashi menggerang pelan.

"Hei, katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi? Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu jika itu menyangkut diriku." Cengkraman pada bahu Akashi menguat, Akashi sangat paham kalau pemuda di depannya tengah menahan emosinya.

Aomine tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi, pemuda merah ini hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"He-hei Akashi." Cengkraman pada bahu mungil itu terlepas. Aomine berjongkok didepan Akashi. Meski samar dia dapat melihat sedikit wajah putih Akashi. Oh salahkan dia kenapa harus memilih gang sempit dengan minim cahaya matahari saat menyeret Akashi tadi.

Tangan kanan si tan terulur ragu, berniat untuk menggapai wajah bulat itu. Namun Akashi menepis tangan itu.

"Kau sangat aneh Akashi, kau bilang kau adalah bocah yang ada difoto. Lalu nada suaramu menjadi lebih datar dan dingin dari biasanya. Setelah itu kau pergi begitu saja. Hei katakan sesuatu. Kau benar-benar membuatku bingung." Aomine menggenggam tangan kanan Akashi dengan lembut. Memperhatikan tangan kecil itu lekat-lekat.

"Kalau kau tak ingin mengatakan apapun. Bolehkan aku sedikit bercerita?" Aomine memandang Akashi, pemuda tan itu tersenyum canggung saat tak mendapati raut apapun di wajah Akashi.

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya akhirnya aku menemukan bocah berambut merah yang dulu pernah menemaniku menghabiskan libur musim panasku di rumah nenek. Kau tahu semenjak bertemu dengan bocah itu aku sangat-sangat menantikan datangnya musim panas. Tapi di musim panas selanjutnya dimana aku sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengan bocah itu lagi tapi sayang bocah itu tak ada disana. Bahkan rumah pondok yang tempatnya tinggal selama liburan musim panas sudah dihuni orang lain."

Aomine belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Akashi. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut telapak tangan halus itu."Aku bertanya pada nenekku kenapa rumah pondok itu ditinggali keluarga lain dan nenek bilang kalau rumah itu sudah dijual dan pemiliknya tak akan kembali lagi. Aku sangat-sangat sedih mengetahui fakta itu. Tapi sekarang a-aku sangat senang." Aomine tersenyum kearah Akashi, seklebat ingatan tentang bocah berambut biru berusia lima tahun terlintas dibenak Akashi.

"Ayahku yang menjual rumah itu." Akashi berkata dengan sangat lirih namun Aomine masih dapat mendengarnya."Satu minggu setelah ibuku meninggal Ayahku menjualnya, menghapuskan semua kenangan tentang ibuku dan kami pindah ke Kyoto."

Aomine tertegun."Dan setelah tamat SD aku memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri di Tokyo."

Aomine merasa cukup dengan penjelasan Akashi, dia beranjak dari posisinya dan tanpa pikir panjang dia menarik pemuda mungil itu dalam dekapannya. _Well_, jika pemuda didepannya ini bukan teman masa kecilnya mungkin Aomine akan berpikir seribu kali untuk memeluknya.

Respon terkejut datang dari Akashi tubuhnya tersentak kecil, dia tak memperkirakan tindakan Aomine yang akan memeluknya.

"Akashi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Akashi diam, Aomine tak ambil pusing dengan tak ada respon yang berarti dari lawan bicaranya."Mu-mungkin aku mu-mulai_menyukai_mu."

_Blush_

Wajah porselen itu memerah didekapan Aomine. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka Aomine bisa berterus terang semudah ini. Akashi mendorong dada bidang Aomine, mata merah cantik itu menatap si tan lekat-lekat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan kau menyukaiku?" penuh nada menuntut.

_Shit_! Sepertinya Akashi kembali ke _mode emperor_nya.

"Ya-ya be-begitulah a-aku menyukaimu mu-mungkin."

"Apa ini termasuk akal-akalanmu lagi untuk sandiwara bodohmu itu Daiki?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Ka-kau tahu a-akhir-akhir ini ka-kau memenuhi pikiranku, pagi, siang, sore, malam. Abaikan fakta aku sudah mengetahui kau adalah teman masa kecilku."

Akashi melipat tangannya didepan dada, angkuh."Jadi kau benar-benar menyukaiku."

"Se-sebenarnya a-aku masih bingung. Ka-kau tahu aku merasa aneh saat di-didekatmu. Y-ya seperti berdebar berlebihan."

"Mungkin kau sakit jantung." Jawab Akashi enteng, entah kemana perginya rasa kesalnya tadi.

Aomine menggeram kecil."Tentu saja tidak! He-hei kau mendoakanku sakit jantung?!"

"Kalau itu menurutmu." Si pemuda merah itu mengedikkan bahunya dan dengan santainya dia berjalan pelan keluar gang.

"Hei Akashi, kau belum menjawabnya!" protes si tan, dia berhak menuntut bukan? Atau setidaknya mahkluk _chibi_ itu memberinya apresiasi karena dia menjadi pemuda yang gen_

**Cup**

Sebuah tubrukan benda asing tepat dibibirnya membuat otak Aomine membeku.

"Kuharap kau cukup pintar untuk mengartikannya, Daiki." Dan Akashi benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Aomine yang mematung di sudut gang seperti orang bodoh.

Hei! Apa Akashi menerima pernyataan cintanya? Apa Akashi juga menyukainya?

"Akashi, setidaknya katakan dengan tersurat jangan tersirat." Gerutu Aomine sambil berjalan mengikuti Akashi.

"Oh Daiki," Akashi berbalik menghadap pemuda jangkung dibelakangnya."Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Sepertinya kau harus menyiapkan mental untuk jujur pada mereka."

Ah dia lupa dengan fakta itu! Akashi menyeringai kecil melihat raut gusar diwajah Aomine.

.

.

.

"APA! Kau mau jujur dengan orang tuamu-_ssu_!"

"Kau bercanda Dai-_chan_?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda di mata kalian!" raung Aomine kesal, dua mahkluk berisik ini membuat situasi bertambah buruk!

"Habis wajah Mine-_chin_ nggak ada tampang seriusnya sih."

"Kau yakin Aomine-_kun_?"

"Kenapa kalian semua meragukanku! Sei katakan sesuatu!"

Midorima memicing kearah Aomine."Kau memanggil Akashi dengan nama kecilnya _nanodayo_, apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya?"

**Oops**

"A-a ma-maksudku Akashi bu-bukan Sei, benarkan Se-maksudku Akashi!"

Akashi menghela nafas."Aku dan Daiki sudah resmi berpacaran."

"Kalian APA!" teriak Kise, dan Momoi bersamaan, sangat tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Ryouta, Satsuki jangan berisik. Dan jangan berteriak kearahku."

Mahkluk kuning merah jambu itu menunduk takut."_Go-gomen_ Akashi_cchi_/Akashi-_kun_!"

"Jadi apa maksudnya dengan 'berpacaran' _nanodayo_?"

"Eeerr lupakan sejenak soal itu. Aku ingin kalian ke rumahku nanti malam, ok. Aku ingin mengakhiri ini dengan cepat." Kata Aomine berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

.

.

"_Ara_ ada acara apa ini?" sambut nyonya Aomine dengan wajah berseri, jarang-jarang dia menerima tamu sekelompok pemuda tampan dan gadis cantik."Sei-_chan_, _ba-chan_ merindukanmu~" dalam sekali kejab Akashi sudah berada dipelukan hangat nyonya Aomine.

Apa maksudnya ini!

"Ryouka-_san_, Shintarou-_san_, Atsushi-_san_ lama tak bertemu."

Aomine berkeringat dingin. Para remaja tanggung itu tak jauh beda dengan Aomine.

"_Ka-kaa-chan_."

"Dai_-chan_, sepertinya kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu." Senyum ibunya sangat-sangatlah mengerikan.

**Glup**

Malam ini Aomine Daiki sang putra tunggal sedang menjalani kasus persidangan dalam konteks yang berbeda tentu saja. Kedua orang tuanya menuntut jawaban dari para remaja tanggung itu.

"Jadi Daiki bisa kau jelaskan?" sang kepala keluarga akhirnya bersuara, setelah sekian menit hening.

Aomine muda menggaruk tengkuknya canggung."Ja-jadi begini _Tou-san_. A-aku yang meminta mereka semua membantuku."

"Dengan alasan?" tuan Aomine semakin menuntut kejelasan.

"Ya-ya _Tou-san_ sendiri yang bilang akan mengenalkanku dengan anak dari rekan bisnis _Tou-san_. D-dan _Kaa-chan_ selalu bertanya tentang apa aku sudah mempunyai pacar. A-aku pikir keadaan itu sering kali akan ada acara y-yah perjodohan bisnis. S-seperti itu."

Sang ayah mengangguk faham."Daiki perlu kau garis bawahi satu hal. Ayah ingin mengenalkanmu dengan anak dari rekan bisnis ayah semata-mata untuk membimbingmu dalam urusan bisnis bukan seperti yang ada dipikiranmu. Dan anak rekan bisnis ayah adalah laki-laki. Berhentilah menghabiskan waktumu menonton dorama."

"E-EHHH!"

"_Kaa-san_ ingin menambahkan juga Dai-_chan_, mengenai _Kaa-san_ yang sering bertanya tentang percintaanmu karena yah kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyukai seseorang bukannya malah menyukai artis di majalah yang sering kau simpan dibawah bantal itu." Nyonya Aomine berujar dengan sangat kalem.

Aomine meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Sial dia ketahuan!

"Maaf menyela _nanodayo_. Jadi kesimpulannya tak ada acara perjodohan untuk Aomine, benarkan jika aku salah?"

Ayah Aomine tergelak pelan."Tepat sekali, Shintarou-_kun_. Kami bukan orang tua yang tega menjodohkan anak demi kepentingan bisnis. Lagipula sepertinya Daiki sudah menemukan pasangannya. Akashi Seijuurou-_kun_."

Akashi yang sedari tadi diam menjadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Sebenarnya sejak awal Sei-_chan_ kemari _Kaa-san_ sudah mengenalinya." Nyonya Aomine yang baru saja kembali entah darimana menyodorkan sebuah album foto."Anak laki-laki berparas manis yang sering Daiki ajak makan siang di rumah neneknya. Dan yang sering Daiki ajak menginap."

Iris warna-warni itu melonggok kearah album foto yang sudah dibuka oleh ibu Aomine."Akashi-_kun_ imut sekali." Gumam Kuroko diikuti anggukan dari yang lain minus Akashi dan Midorima.

"Tunggu dulu! Jika _Ba-chan_ sudah tahu kalau Akashi_cchi_ itu menyamar kenapa tidak menghentikannya-_ssu_?!"

"Menghentikan Dai-_chan_? _Ba-san_ tak ingin melewatkan hal-hal yang Dai-chan lakukan Ryouta-_kun_." Nyonya Aomine tertawa anggun, benar-benar sosok ibu yang selalu menantikan tingkah polah anaknya.

"_Kaa-chan_, kau membuatku malu."

"Jadi inti dari semua ini hanya kesalah pahaman dari Dai-_chan_. Dia terlalu percaya diri dengan pikirannya." Seru Momoi diiringi dengan persetujuan dari mereka semua minus sang Aomine muda.

"Aku 'kan hanya melindungi diri." Sanggah Aomine."Ngomong-ngomong _Tou-san_ _Kaa-chan_, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Bolehkan kami_" mata birunya memandang mata merah Akashi sebentar.

Sang ayah berdeham pelan."Soal itu, ayah tak membatasimu Daiki. Lakukan yang kau suka selama kau masih bisa mempertanggung jawabkannya. Sepertinya Ibumu juga tak mempersalahkannya."

"Mempunyai menantu seperti Sei-_chan_ adalah impianku!"

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan mengomentari foto masa kecil Aomine dan Akashi dengan penuh gelak tawa.

Oh jangan lupakan Murasakibara yang hanya duduk diam sambil memakan semua yang ada di meja yang sudah ibu Aomine persiapkan. Tak ada niat untuk ikut bergabung, dipikirannya hanya ada 'makan banyak untuk mengusir galau'. Kalian tau 'kan bagaimana rasanya sakit patah hati?

**THE END?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

Liburan musim panas tiba waktunya bersantai di teras dengan buah semangka dan es dingin. Ah benar-benar menyenangkan bukan. Atau menghabiskan waktu di pantai bersama teman-teman. Atau mungkin berkemah di hutan. Opsi-opsi yang sangat patut dan layak untuk dicoba.

"Ayo kita berenang-_ssu_!" seperti biasa Kise dengan semangat menggebu-gebunya menarik teman-temannya untuk segera menjejakkan kaki mereka di pasir dingin yang tersapu ombak.

"Aku disini saja." Gumam Akashi datar, tangan putihnya merogoh ke dalam tas miliknya untuk mengambil sebuah buku bacaan.

"Akashi_cchi_! Kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakan liburan ini hanya untuk membaca buku bukan?"

Akashi memandang kearah Kise."Apa ada yang salah Ryouta?"

"Ayolah Akashi_cchi_!" rajuk Kise."Lihat Kuroko_cchi_ bahkan sudah berada disana, Murasakicchi juga, kalau Midorima_cchi_ entahlah aku tak tahu dia dimana." Kise mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri garis pantai mencari sosok hijau.

"Aku tidak mau Ryouta, pergilah sendiri." Kise menghela nafas lelah, percuma saja membujuk mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai ini.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya Akashi_cchi_." Akashi hanya mengangguk menanggapi rekannya itu.

.

.

"Kenapa kau masih disini, Daiki?" tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya ia tahu siapa yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Aomine dengan seenaknya memakai paha Akashi untuk bantalan."Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ada disini?"

"Kau yang mengajak mereka ke pantai dan kau malah disini."

"Kau mengusirku?" Aomine merasa terusik dengan pandangan yang Akashi tujukan padanya.

"Jika kau merasa seperti itu." Sahut si merah sambil mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Kau menyebalkan seperti biasa." Tangan tan itu meraih wajah bulat Akashi, menariknya mendekat. Dan si merah nampak tak keberatan. Wajah mereka kian dekat daaan...

"Ehm! Lakukan di tempat lain nanodayo. Jangan lakukan disini."

Aomine memincingkan matanya.

"Kau datang disaat yang tepat Shintarou." Akashi tersenyum kecil mendapati wajah _badmood_ kekasihnya.

Sementara itu dari sudut yang cukup jauh, pemuda bersurai ungu sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya."Mine-_chin_ dan Aka-_chin_ tampak serasi."

**Puk puk puk**

Tepukan pelan Murasakibara rasakan diarah punggungnya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Kuroko Tetsuyalah yang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya."Kuro-_chin_?"

"Mereka benar-benar tidak sadar situasi. Bermesra-mesraan diatas penderitaan seseorang yang patah hati. Maklum mereka pasangan baru." Ujar pemuda _baby blue_ itu dengan raut datar.

"Kuro-_chin_ juga cemburu?" Kuroko menggeleng.

"Sama sekali tidak Murasakibara-_kun_, yang ku maksud itu kau." Muka datar sedatar triplek itu berkata dengan polosnya.

"_Sankyuu_ Kuro-_chin_ kau mau maiubo-_chin_?" Kuroko menggeleng lagi."Atau kau mau jadi pacarku saja?" Kuroko menatap datar kearah Murasakibara.

"Kau bisa menjawabnya kapan-kapan Kuro-_chin_." Sebuah pernyataan _absurd_ nan polos serta lugu dari seorang Muraskibara Atsushi untuk Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh si biru muda.

.

.

.

Musim panas akan segera berakhir. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan bila menghabiskanya dengan datang ke festival kembang api bersama pacar, teman, gebetan.

"Midorima_cchi_ kau terlambat-_ssu_!"

"Berisik Kise," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, dan sedikit membenarkan posisi _lucky item_nya yang sedikit mencolok, sebuah jepit rambut berwarna merah muda yang tersemat diantara helaian hijaunya."Dimana yang lain?" tanyanya heran saat hanya mendapati pemuda pirang itu yang menyambutnya.

"Aomine_cchi_ dan Akashi_cchi_ sudah masuk duluan-_ssu_, Murasaki_cchi_ juga sudah masuk sama Kuroko_cchi_ dan aku yang ditugaskan untuk menunggumu-_ssu_." Jelas si pirang dengan nada riang seperti biasa, seolah menunggu sosok hijau ini bermenit-menit sendirian itu tak masalah sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu masuk sekarang saja_ nanodayo_."

"_Ha'i-ssu_! Ngomong-ngomong kau tampak berbeda dengan jepit rambut itu Midorimacchi." Kise terkekeh pelan. Sementara Midorima hanya mampu membuang muka kearah lain.

"Diam _nanodayo_."

"_Kawaii-ssu yo_!"

"Aku bilang diam atau aku akan meninggalkanmu _nanodayo_."

.

.

.

"Kuro-_chin_ kau mau ini?" tawar Muraskibara seraya meyodorkan beberapa jenis makanan khas festival pada Kuroko, sementara itu si pemuda biru muda hanya menggeleng.

"Aku dan Kuro-_chin_ berbeda sekali ya." Ujar si ungu meneruskan kegiatannya memilih makanan di _stand-stand_ kecil.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Murasakibara-_kun_, karena menurutku itu tidak benar. Aku menyukai _milk shake_ kau menyukai maiubo. Kita sama-sama menyukai minuman dan makanan."

Murasakibara berhenti memilih-milih makanan yang akan dia beli, mata ungunya memandang lekat mata langit musim semi itu."Kuro-_chin_."

"Ya, Murasakibara-_kun_?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Dua kali di musim panas, Kuroko menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang Murasakibara Atsushi.

.

.

.

"Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Kuharap kau masih mengingatnya, Sei."

"Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya. Kau pikir aku pelupa sepertimu?"

Aomine tertawa garing."Maafkan aku soal itu. Ah ngomong-ngomong kau mau permen apel?"

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku tak suka makanan manis." Tolaknya tanpa ragu.

"Oh ayolah kau menyebalkan seperti dulu. Nikmati festivalnya, aku tak ingin kau bantah ingat itu."

"Aku tak ingin kau perintah. Kau juga harus ingat itu."

"Dasar keras kepala." Gerutu Aomine.

Akashi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada."Mengacalah, Daiki kau juga sama."

"Aku tidak merasa." Sahut Aomine ketus. Ya, hubungan mereka memang tak lepas dari cekcok kecil seperti ini. Tapi mereka menikmati momen-momen berdua dengan bumbu cekcok, pasangan yang aneh. Meskipun tak ada ungkapan sayang atau kata-kata romantis seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Tapi menurut mereka peerdebatan kecil yang sering mereka alami, cukup untuk mewakili rasa perhatian, pengertian dan kepedulian mereka satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat kembang api di bukit belakang kuil?"

.

.

.

"Tempat ini benar-benar mengingatkanku pada saat kita bertemu dulu." Aomine menengadah kearah langit biru gelap bertabur bintang."Hei Sei, kenapa kau tak pernah membalas pernyataan cintaku?"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tentu saja. Setidaknya aku tahu kalau kau juga mencintaiku." Protes si mantan _ace_ Teiko.

"Kau tau Daiki, kadang tindakan lebih berkata-kata dari kata-kata itu sendiri."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Kau bodoh." Akashi menyeringai geli.

"Aku bodoh tapi kau sangat mencintaiku bukan? Aku bangga dengan hal itu."

Akashi mendengus kecil."Kau dan sifat percaya dirimu yang berlebihan itu."

"Kau cerewet juga malam ini." Aomine terkekeh pelan. Tangannya menarik pemuda mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya. Menyesap aroma manis yang menguar pada pemuda itu."Aku masih tak percaya kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih." Dia benar-benar heran dan tak menyangka, dirinya akan mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan mantan kapten GOM ini.

Jika bermain _flashback_ pada musim semi yang lalu kadang membuatnya geli. Bisa-bisanya dia membawa dirinya pada masalah konyol 'Pacar Pura-pura' dengan kapten Kisedai yang terkenal sadis itu. Hahaha dibalik itu semua akhirnya dia menemukan '_first crush_'nya seperti dorama sekali bukan?

"Takdir Tuhan benar-benar sulit dipercaya."

**DUUUUARRR**

Cahaya yang sangat terang menghiasi langit malam itu. Pecahan warna merah dan emas membuat mata silau sesaat. Dan dengan pelan cahaya itu pudar ditelan malam.

"Aku mencintaimu." Gumam Aomine pelan.

**DUUUUAARR**

"Aku juga mencintamu." Sahut suara tak kalah lirih dari sang pemuda berambut merah. Aomine tersenyum kecil. Tahun terakhir SMP yang sangat berkesan.

**DUUUAAARR**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

"Na, Sei aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Hm? Apa itu?" pemuda mungil itu menghentikan kegiatannya menumis sayuran untuk makan makan malam mereka.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu memeluk pemuda tadi dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang terkasih."Dulu aku pernah bermimpi."

"Hm." Hanya dibalas gumaman, namun itu tak menghentikan niat pemuda _navy blue_ itu untuk meneruskan ceritanya.

"Aku bermimpi, kita menikah seperti sekarang_" jelas sekali kalau pemuda biru itu sengaja menggantung kalimatnya."Dan kita mempunyai anak." Tangan kanan yang semula melingkar di perut datar pasangannya, kini memberi gestur angka tiga, dengan jari manis, jari tengah dan jari telunjuk.

"Itu dalam mimpimu, Daiki." Pasangannya hanya mendesah pelan. Mereka pasangan laki-laki, sangat tidak mungkin bisa memiliki keturunan.

"Ya, tapi bolehkan kita mengadobsi anak, Sei?" Aomine Sejuurou mematikan kompornya, lalu dia berbalik badan.

"Asal kau tak mengajarkan mereka hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Hei, apa maksudmu dengan mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak." Rengut Aomine Daiki tak terima.

"Hanya mengantisipasi. Waktunya makan malam dan berhenti menggangguku Daiki."

"_Ha'i-ha'i Ouji-sama_."

**Cup**

**(REAL)THE END/ TAMAT/ OWARI/ SELESAI**

.

.

.

.

Narin: B akhirnya aku bisa kelarin ini cerita! Sankyuu B! /peluk. Terima kasih juga teman-teman di KnB Indonesia! AoAka shipper! UkeAkashi Shipper! Crackpair Shipper! Aaaa lega rasanya bkin satu mutlichap tamat!satu lagi mengenai crack pair disini saya serahkan pada teman-teman semua :3

B: Yokatta, nggak sia-sia aku cerewet kan Rin?

Narin: U um, makasih B nggak sia-sia dh pnya asisten cerewet macam kamu!

B: semoga Final Chap ini tidak mengecewakan :D

Narin: Terima kasih atas partisipasinya teman-teman! Love you all, thanks for supporting us! Sedikit cerita sebelum chap 5 rilis saya berniat buat ngediskontinu tapi karena respon teman-teman semua saya jadi semangat lagi!

B: Yosh kalo begitu cepet selesein mutlichap lainnya Rin!

Narin: Ha'i!

SPECIAL THANKS

to

**ALLAH, My asistent, beloved readers/favers/followers/viewers/visitor**

**Aoki, Madeh18, LiaZoldyck-chan, Miharu, Jesper.s, Eqa Skylight, Yuu-kio, Daisy Faustian Panthomhive, Kyookies, Akashiseichan, Rey Ai, ****Akashi Aoi-desu, Vanesa234, Letty-Chan19, akashi seika, Guest, Sakazuki, yuuki . hanami . 5, Rea Sandaimi, HappyHeichou, Sei, Sabrina Tarina, miniReeto, Yukino-a, Mato-san, Akashiki Kazuyuki, Daisy Faustian Panthomhive, nyanchi maru, Miyucchi, Shaun the Rabbit, Erry-kun, Neko-Kucing Ganteng, Andrea Sky, Shiroi Twin, Akane, kurobas, ArcSa Reiyu, Renai Rey Fern, Aoki, Nearo O'nealy, sakazuki123, Mizukinokawaii, yozeeshawa, Lillya Hozikawa, AzuraLunatique, Mey-chan Love Kagami-5862, Miyuki, Ayano Suzune, Raicho19, Yukichaa, Fuu Yuu, meimei97, Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi, Pururu-chan, DevilFujoshi, Gemini Slacker, Risolesoes19, atikaalf, Akemi09 and silent readers**.** Makasih semuanya! Love you all muuuaahh!**

**p.s: reviewnya kami balas di PM saja yaaah!**

**Narin to B: Akhir kata, terima kasih atas partisipasinya selama ini! maaf jika ada salah kata, tindakan dan perbuatan yang tidak berkenan u.u**

**Sampai Jumpa **

**With Love**

**BakAuthor &amp; BakAsisten**


End file.
